


the orginals fan fiction

by lucky01



Category: the originals - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky01/pseuds/lucky01
Summary: im just meddling around





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im just meddling around

Chapter 1

The body dropped to the floor, Kol had once again shown no restraint and looked at his sister with blood dripping down his face.   
"Well sister, anything to say?" he asked Freya as she examined her work space.   
"If you’re going to insist on bringing strays here, could you keep them of the table?"  
"Don’t want more blood on your precious table?"  
"The spells I’ve cast here on this table specifically could create a magical infection that would have the ability to reach into you while you’re feeding and give you a magical headache that could possibly last for days. Let’s not forget that it’s my magic, so the pain would be amplified by one hundred. If that’s what you’re after, brother, then by all means continue."   
"Well, there’s no need to get mad about it. What brings you here anyway? I haven’t seen you come by for a year and we both know this is where you cast important spells."   
"I don’t know, lately I’ve been having dreams, they wake me up and i can’t remember them, not one single dream. Now as a witch I know when instincts are trying to warn me."   
"So you came here to see if your instincts were right?"   
"Wouldn’t hurt if I was wrong. I'll need her blood while it’s still hot."   
Kol dragged the girl’s body over to Freya and examined the map of New Orleans.   
"Does your spell require B negative?"   
"No, just the blood of the innocent corrupted by the darkness."   
"I know a compliment when I see one."   
"Of course you would see it as a compliment."   
"Oh come of it now. Niklaus is trying to be a good hero for Hope, Elijah has his darkness behind a red door, Bekah...well, her body count could put mine to shame...though I was daggered so there's that little bit of a handicap.   
"Are you done?"   
'I'm just saying dear sister; I acknowledge that I am a monster."   
Frey let the blood drop on five points of the map and then as her brother, had no more use for the body.   
"One year of peace, let’s hope I'm wrong."   
"It would be nice for once," Kol gave a sly sideways smile at his older sister before she started chanting. At first nothing happened, then the map caught flame and every part of New Orleans burned until there was nothing left of the map but floating pieces of ash.   
"It would have been nice," Freya said. "Something is coming and it means to see this city burn and us along with it." 

Marcel walked the streets as king of the city. He was King, even though he could still hear Klaus in the back of his mind saying he will let Marcel be king. The arrogance of that hybrid especially since he - Marcel - could wipe out all of them with a bite of his teeth and they dared make him feel inferior.   
"Are you Marcel? The vampire with bite?" some random guy said. "I'm a huge fan of yours; especially the whole one bite can kill an original bonus feature."   
"Who are you and why am I letting you live?"   
"Oh, right. I’m supposed to give you this, I'm not sure why. By the way, letting the entire family survive is the reason they are coming." The stranger handed marcel a medallion with a tree imaged embedded on it.   
"Who is coming?"   
"I don’t know, what are we talking about?" the guy said and Marcel understood; compulsion.   
"Ok, i got the message. Now what do you do?"   
"Jump into the road," he did exactly that but Marcel grabbed him and pulled him out of harm’s way.   
"You’re not going to kill yourself, in fact you are going to go home and not remember any of this and start drinking vervain.   
"You cannot change our will Marcel. We are here now and we won’t rest until this city burns." The guys pulled out a knife and stabbed himself in the heart, leaving Marcel with the blood on his clothes and an irritated mood change.   
"This is why i have subjects." he called one of his men to take care of it for him. He made his way to Rousseau’s, he needed a drink.   
"Thirsty?" a woman asked as he finished his second glass. He was initially not interested but then got a look at the face behind the voice and his day had prospects.   
"Well, I haven’t seen you here before, guessing you’re new to town."   
"You could say that, it depends on perspective. Last time I came here, things were different. This bar has changed a lot."   
"Yeah, owners have had a bit of a bad streak."   
"Last time, the owner had a sister who wanted to be a chef. They were really sweet to me, helped me out when I was going through a hard time. What happened to them?" Marcel cringed internally. He killed Jane-Anne, Sophie was killed by Monique and he killed Monique. It was almost like a complicated love triangle except this was more like a pentagram.   
"They all moved, wanted change."   
"I see, well I hope it worked out in the end. I remember she said she was trying to get her daughter back from somewhere. If they moved then i guess it all worked out. To them! May they live their lives free of trouble!" It was probably the hardest drink Marcel had ever taken. He excused himself and left Rousseau’s.   
“It actually came to bite me in the ass”. He said and calmed down. Here he stood, the vampire who drove the Mikaelsons out of town and a small murder from his past comes back to be a pain.   
Of course Jane-Anne deserved it. She broke one of his rules and those rules were put in place to protect Davina. To keep her from a crazy ritual. A ritual that worked and if he had minded his own business, the witches would have successfully done their ritual. Those four witches would all still be alive right now. Sophie Deveraux would never have resorted to calling the Mikaelsons to town. And suddenly it dawns on Marcel that everything that happened was actually because of him. He caused that first ripple and everything from there had blown out of that first ripple. He needed to get another drink.   
"Feeling better?" the beautiful woman asked when he sat down again.   
"I’m guessing you are determined to get what you want, what do I call you?"   
"With those expensive shoes and entire getup, you can call me whatever you want. What is he doing?" she asked looking at someone behind Marcel who also turned around to see a man with a bomb strapped to his chest.   
"Hell is coming!" and then it all went poof. 

Marcellus picked himself up from the debris. Sirens were closing in. He looked back at the body of the now dead beautiful girl. There was some spunk to her; she would have made for an interesting vampire at least. He started walking away when he noticed something in his pocket, he took it out and remembered the guy from earlier had given him the medallion..


	2. the new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so they arent really much chapers. Sorry about the dialogue being all clustered. i posted without preview. i'll get to them later. Also i'm sorry about all the spelling mistakes. I dont pay attention when i'm typing and im use to autocorrect dealing with most of my stuff. I'll get to the mistakes again asap (especially the cluttered dialogue) and will try to get the third chater out by the end of the weekend. 
> 
> Ps. sorry for the repetition.  
> PPs. I have no idea where I'm actually going with this. I'm just trying out a thought i had with characters.  
> ppps. last one. i wrote this during the 6th episode of the 4th season so I'm not 100% sure if all these cahracters are still alive given the way they just up and go but if they die then this is luckily a fan fiction so no probs. peace

I don’t know man, this medallion is something else. It acts like a beacon, telling people where you are and who you’re with. Now I can reverse the spell to find everyone who is looking for you, make it that you can see them. But whoever made this spell anticipated that, put some dark magic here to counter it. So I called in a favor."  
"So why do you look so worried?"  
"You ain't gonna like who it is Marcel."  
"Please tell me it's not Freya Mikaelson, Vincent you know I don't want anything to do with that family"  
"Look, this magic is old, she is the only other witch here with the know how to do anything. Now she can help and you know it. Believe me, if there was any other choice i would have gone in that direction but she's our best bet."  
They heard the door opening and soon after Freya walked in with a bag full of maps.  
"Sorry for the wait, but i have been busy with things, what’s wrong?"  
It was hard to ignore he tension, but Vincent took the medallion and handed it to her. She closed her eyes and then after a few moments looked at Marcel.  
"You have been targeted, by someone with access to old magic. I guess you want to find whoever is trying to hunt you down. Let’s get to it."  
"Why are you so eager to help us? Guilty conscience? Can’t sleep at night."  
"No, you and I are basically square at this point."  
"You killed Davina, she was like a daughter to me."  
"And you killed Finn, he actually was my brother. You almost killed Kol and Elijah, also my brothers. You had me poisoned and put Klaus in torture for 5 years knowing his daughter was out there wondering about her Father while Hayley was mercilessly being tracked down by those who wanted her dead too. How do you sleep at night?"  
Marcel started walking towards Freya but he found himself on the wrong side of a barrier.  
"Like I would allow myself in your proximity without a barrier spell to keep me safe."  
"How did you even cast it?"  
"Have you forgotten, I’m the most powerful witch here, no offence Vincent."  
"Some taken."  
Freya splayed the maps out over the floor, and took the medallion in her hands. "Once I cast the spell, you will be connected to the ones who want you dead. I’ll add a cloaking spell, they won’t be able to see you anymore but you will find them. Will that work for you?'"  
Marcel gave a stiff nod; he hadn’t even considered a cloaking spell or anything.  
Freya took Vince's hand and turned to the maps. "Once this is over, you and I need to talk.  
She cast her spell and the maps merged to form a singular map. Freya took it and examined it carefully.  
"This map is imbued with the magic of the medallion. Each drop of blood indicates where your targets are. The vision ability wont always be accessible to you, so when you have to deal with that, you can use this map. A loophole for the loophole. Now you can be on your way.”  
"What has you spooked?"  
"For this very moment it is not a concern of yours."  
"Are you kidding me, you’re telling me that, and I quote, "the most powerful witch here" is clearly agitated about something and she happens to belong to the most powerful family of vampires and I’m not supposed to be bothered?"  
"Like I said it Hopefully doesn’t concern you yet. Deal with the map of yours.

Look, I don't take orders from you or your siblings, is that clear?"  
"Marcel, there is no time for this. Vincent is the reason I came. Now I have enough spells ready to take you down, the heart extraction spell I cast on Lucien Castle not being at the back of my list. However I don't have the patience for this. You have your map and you have access to your enemies while under a cloaking spell. I didn’t come here to fight you. So you can take that as a victory and leave or this entire thing can go in a less humble fashion. At this point I need to get rid of some built up anxiety, do you want to be that person?"  
Marcel gave her a glare, took the map and left the two witches.  
"Something has got you spooked Freya Mikaelson and by the look on your face I got a feeling it's about to be a problem for me too."  
"When was the last time you did a reading on the city?"  
"Not very recently, what’s going on?"  
"Vincent, I did one just today and the city is in danger and so are all of us in it."  
"You sure about that?"  
"I thought it was a mistake, but after several spells and sending Kol to the outskirts of town to make sure of something, my suspicions were confirmed."  
"What suspicions?"  
"The magical community are all in danger. There is a barrier spell that keeps vampires, witches and werewolves inside of it."  
"Why would someone do that?"  
"Can you imagine what a powerful sacrifice the death of all magical creatures in the city would create?"  
"Now hold up, a spell like that would take long to prepare," he stopped as he said it.  
"Like a year? Ten years? How long have we been at peace with no true enemy?"  
"Now wait a second. Every time some powerful foe comes to kill us, they are usually after you and your family, that’s always been the song. So who did you piss of this time?"  
"Niklaus is outside of new Orleans, the spell was activated with most of my family outside of it. I think this one time the enemy is not after us."  
"So what do you expect from me?"  
"I came here and told you about it, you are the only other witch I feel I can trust to help me understand how to deal with this. That barrier has another function, it acts as a lure, attracting more supernatural inside. I think that whoever cast it is waiting for a certain quota of magical energy before whatever their plans are comes to fruition. We need to stop that from happening.”  
"So what happens if we take down that barrier, I mean that is what you were thinking right?"  
"It won’t work, a barrier like that will take power to undo, Kol is gathering witches to deal with that. I on the other hand want to figure out who is behind this and what they are planning.  
"How you plan on doing that?"  
I was thinking that maybe we could cast a detection spell, something that could reach out throughout the entire city and see if there are any notable characters, however I can’t cast a spell like that alone, I need help from another witch."  
"Even if such a spell exists, my power along with yours won’t be able to do what it has to. You're talking about a spell that is going to try to find someone who isn’t part of this city. Now if what you said about the barrier luring people is true, there will be a lot of people that will show up on the radar."  
"I'm hoping that we can pinpoint it to witches. If we cast the spell now then we can narrow it down and slap a locator spell to each witch. We find those witches interrogate them and Hopefully we can find the right one and take whatever measures are needed to make sure that whatever seems to be coming, doesn't."  
"Hopefully we can avoid death, let's get to it." 

Elijah quietly sat reading a book, his thoughts on the argument that had with Hayley. It was a small matter of curfew regarding Hope but points were made, harsh points.  
"I’m her mother, Niklaus is her father and we are both still alive. Now I get that you want to be part of her life, but right now he and I are the only ones who are going to have a say in this.  
He turned the page and continued to let his thoughts drive him.  
The door opened to the cafe and Elijah let it distract them. A boy walked in, brown straight hair and glasses that kept his brown eyes obscured and hidden from being seen as attractive. The boy had a style to him, as Elijah recalled the word was 'hipster' these days.  
"Could I have a cappuccino with a lot a sugar."  
Elijah thought it was interesting for some reason. He observed the boy. There was nothing fundamentally important about this child but he couldn’t help it. The boy took out his wallet and took out his money, then dropped his wallet. He grinned and picked up the wallet but as he did he dropped the money. It was a brief moment, but the boy had a moment where he looked like the world had gotten to be just too much, he stood up and his mood was the opposite of that very brief moment on the ground. The boy waited for his beverage, as he did he checked his watch, his phone and looked at his reflection.  
When he received his cappuccino he stumbled slightly and spilled some cappuccino on his hand. There was a brief moment of pain on his face but like before, it faded.

The boy looked around, Elijah found that the entire cafe was full and there were no seats for the boy. The boy noticed the same thing; he ran his hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. Elijah noticed someone getting up; it was a slight relief for the boy. It was short lived though; he let the elderly man that had waited behind him in line take the seat instead. The boy left the cafe and Elijah immediately noticed that someone had started after him.  
"Hey mom, so I've been here for a day, the city is wild at night. I'm about to go apartment hunting, the place I was looking at yesterday was not exactly big enough and it would be nice to be more central to town," Elijah listened to the conversation while keeping his distance, he was truly focused on the other stalker behind the boy.  
"No, mom just listen. They said that everything will be sorted out next week. Talking about next week, I found this cute little jazz club I know you would love to go to. I can't wait for you to see it, this city mom, there’s something about it. No, I haven't met them yet. I'm still getting my head around this place."  
The boy walked down an alleyway and the pursuer followed. It happened instantly, the vampire was about grab the boy but Elijah was faster and dragged the vampire away right after he snapped his neck. He went back down the alleyway to check on the boy who was standing with a handkerchief in his hand.  
"I think this is yours," the boy said and held it out towards Elijah.   
"How could you possibly be aware?"  
"I kind of saw it out of the corner of my eye, I also heard that bone snapping sound but there is nothing, and it was weird."  
Elijah sped towards the boy and grabbed him by the back of his head.   
"Now you’re not going to remember this, any of this. Keep going about your life as nothing happened." Elijah sped away to keep his distance. He found this boy curious, yet for some reason he decided to compel the boy. It was a completely unnecessary thing to do.   
"Elijah, are you stalking him?"  
"Joshua, may I ask what it is that you want?"  
"I saw you snapping the neck of that vampire, compel that cute guy and here we are."  
"I wasn't aware that we were on this casual of speaking terms, so once again I will ask you what it is that you want?"  
"Some of my guys, well Marcel’s guys actually but you know i call them my guys because recently I've been the one who takes charge ad deals with stuff that happens and_"  
"My dear Joshua, you are rambling."  
"Sorry, when I’m around original vampires who have tried to kill me then I get a little nervous. My guys found some people, killed. That vampire you just nuked was actually not one of our own. I was hoping to ask you if you could maybe help us out with an interrogation."  
"You are asking me to assist with some persuasion, compulsion."  
"If you wouldn't mind, I mean it could help you pass the day. You have that look on your face that shows you wouldn't mind to get some stress relief. Hey, didn't you compel him?"  
Elijah looked back down at the boy, who was still looking at the handkerchief.   
"Curious thing Joshua, I didn't drop a handkerchief because I have it in my inner pocket. That boy is not compelled, get your man and I will pursue shortly.   
Elijah sped towards the boy and took several steps to him.   
"My name is Nate; you are the vampire, the original in a suit. Elijah."  
"I don't detect the slightest hints of vervain on you and yet somehow you resisted my compulsion which leads me to assume that you are a witch.”  
"I appreciate that you tried to save me from the vampire who was about to feed on me, I suppose the mercy you gave him would have been better than the plan I had in mind."   
"Very well Nate. Though I must ask how long you were aware of my presence."  
"I've been tracking you through this handkerchief. I took a break to get some caffeine and I can't believe that I somehow stumbled upon you. I'm not certain that I like the fact that I was still able to get to you. As a witch, I've never believed on coincidence. I had a spell in play to find you and the moment it isn’t active, I find you. That scares me."  
"Why were you looking for me."  
"You are one of the original vampires. Witch circles are all about you and your family. However, the family has expanded. You have many enemies but the city has been marked. Over the last couple of years since your family has moved here, the death count has risen. Energy has risen in this city, a lot of sacrificial energy. It has turned New Orleans into a hot spot. Witches are drawn to this energy."  
"Am I to understand this as a threat?"  
"No, I'm not threatening you. I'm smarter than that. I want to live. Now the witches targeting this space are outweighed by the ones who already occupy this space. The covens that prime this space, the witches could not afford a war like that."  
"So what is it that you wish to say?"  
"I'm saying that there's a threat to the city. I came here because I’m not all about standing by and not doing anything."  
"So you came to warn us?"  
"I came to do what i can to keep this possible war from happening."  
"Come with me," Elijah took Nate and sped off.


	3. the third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not sure why it keeps happeing . But my sentences all got squished together at the end of it all. It makes it hard to read and it looks really tacky. I tried to make the spaces right but it didnt work when i went to the preview thing. It;s really frustating cause i went back to fix it and it undid itself. Sorry.

Marcel had killed a total of five people the spell had led him to. Freya was right like she typically is in regards to magic. He was able to see them before they saw him and then he killed them. He got the flash of another image in his head. He saw the woman and moved in to kill her but was stopped by an aneurism that brought him to his knees instantly  
"Well, I was hoping to meet you on different circumstance, but I suppose this would be fine either way. I'm not at all fussy when it comes to dealing with children  
"Who are you?"  
“Do you honestly mean to say that you don’t remember me? Take a better look,” she said bringing marcel up with her magic. It took him a moment but then her features returned to his mind and he felt slightly panicked.   
"How could you see me? The spell was supposed to hide me."  
"Yes, of course the fact is you were so easy to believe that the spell was perfect. I don’t blame you. Freya is a very capable witch, but my dear boy. How could you possibly beat me with a spell I taught her to cast? Like that would ever happen."  
"You’re dead."  
"In a city where the dead are never truly gone? It seems someone didn’t want me quite so dead. Here I am and I forgot what it was like to live in this world, this time around I will be smarter.”  
"What are you talking about?"  
“Resurrection spells come at a price. Unless you bring back the right people. A promise made and a debt to be paid and all those things. The price for living is something I must pay back, and payment sometimes requires blood. In this case yours is the blood specifically that I can use. Don’t worry about why I am doing this; I don’t plan on letting you remember anyway.”  
“So you want to kill me?”  
“I need you to be alive. Let us begin.”

Niklaus oversaw Hope as she did her homework  
"He means well you know?" he said as Hayley walked to give Hope a sandwich  
"Look Klaus, i get it. He wants a say but this is my baby and unfortunately yours."  
"Sometimes I think you tease me about it."  
"He wants to have more say. He forgets that this isn’t vampire business or original business."  
"He's had a knack for always being in charge when I'm not. He's the shoulder we lean on and the sound one amongst us all."  
"Your point?"  
"My point Hayley is that it's not something that will change easily."  
"This coming from the hybrid who killed relentlessly and yet here he is with a clean slate looking at his daughter doing her homework. You changed from being the most feared magical monster to becoming a loving and doting father."  
"My change was from the fear of being the father my father was. It's not at all the same."  
"And here you are giving sound advice when before you would have not let anyone tell you different when it came to your brother."  
"It's not exactly like I am sitting back and letting you go about your opinions."  
"Before you would have ripped out my heart and put it on a flag. My point is that even if you are different. I love him but it's hard to love someone who doesn’t get this."  
The front door opened and the girls walked in  
"Taking about change," Hayley said over her shoulder as Caroline told the girls to get the other things from the car. "How long are we hosting?"  
"I'm sorry, but things at school have finally calmed down. We're on holiday and I thought it would be a good idea to let the girls meet up."  
"I don’t mind Caroline. It’s been good for Hope to meet someone around her age that shares that special bond."  
"Trybrid baby and Gemini coven siphoners. I still think it would more of a party if we brought in the hollow. "  
"That's not funny Klaus."  
"Yet I detect the faintest hint of a smile," Klaus teased as the girls got together and then all ran upstairs.   
"No running!" Caroline and Hayley both shouted and then exchanged a knowing mother look.   
"Honestly you two are so alike it's hard to believe you weren't both born from the same bloodline. Let them have their fun and what not. After all it’s not very often one gets a break from the wonderful duty it is to be a parent." Klaus answered his phone before either Caroline or Hayley heard it. "Freya, here I was talking about being duty free and I have this distinct feeling that I am about to proven wrong."   
He listened for several moments and then stood up. "I'm on my way."   
"No, you have to stay outside of the city, the barrier won’t let you out and I'm not sure when we will be able to take it down. Stay where you are with the others, but don't come here. I called you to tell you and keep you from coming inside its perimeters. Vincent and I are doing everything we can, but it looks tricky. Niklaus, please keep Keelin on that side."   
"Very well sister, I shall remain on this side even though I would love nothing more than to behead every witch keeping my family barricaded inside my city. I will take care of Keelin. If you need me to come over, let me know. Freya, be safe."  
"Always and forever brother."   
"What's wrong?" Caroline asked when he put the phone down.   
"Just another potentially dangerous foe that has put my family at threat. Though this one has decided to remain nameless and faceless and has barricaded all means of magical beings within the city to perform who knows what kind of atrocities. This of course while three of my siblings find themselves inside said barrier and I cannot do anything because I would not risk losing Hope a father. "   
"You really just want to kill someone don't you?" Hayley sighed.   
"Being and feeling helpless is not a familiar thing for me."  
The front door opened and Rebekah walked in with fresh blood on her face.   
"What the bloody hell is this nonsense about not going into the city Freya just told me about?"   
"Rebekah, watch your language. We have impressionable girls in the house," Klaus glared.   
"Girls as in plural? Oh Caroline, I didn't see you there, I assumed you were part of the decoration. Now Nick, do you know what's happening?"   
"Not in the slightest. Freya wasn't very diligent about it."  
"Elijah and Kol are inside the city along with her. How can she expect us not to go in there and tear the city apart for answers?" There was a pause, Rebekah, Klaus, Hayley and Caroline all felt like they were forgetting something important but it seemed out of reach and then it vanished from their minds.   
"You know Freya, she takes orders so well but has no problem giving them at all, I think she takes the role of eldest spectacularly, hint of our father in her."   
"I'm going into the city."   
"Do you really want to be at the mercy of Freya's anger when she finds out you disobeyed her?"  
"We can’t just sit here and not do anything. Our family is out there, Marcel is out there."   
"I have an idea" Hayley said raising her hand. "We can't do anything inside but maybe we can figure something out while we are outside. I mean Alaric has this school that was a compound full of magical artifacts and books and stuff. Maybe he can have a look or something."   
"Not a bad idea," Rebekah nodded her head when an explosion from above shook the house.   
All four of them sped up to where the girls were in Hope's room, giggling at the smoke left behind from the debris of what used to be Hope's bed side table.   
"What happened?" Caroline demanded taking the twins by the arm.   
"It's a new spell. We didn't know it would do this, but it was really cool."   
"Why on earth would you cast a spell like that without knowing what it does?" Rebekah demanded.   
"She said it was a strong spell and that it would blow our mind," Hope said looking at her feet.   
"Who?" both Caroline and Hayley said at the same time. Once again Klaus thought them sisters.  
"Our new friend, she said it would be a good spell if we were ever in danger."   
"What is your new friend’s name?"  
"We just call her friend," the twins said.   
"What does she look like?"  
"She has long brown hair and she is very pretty. She said she was a witch too."  
"Brown hair and a witch. It couldn’t be who i think it is could it?" Rebekah looked at the other adults and they all had one thought as well. 

Marcellus woke up, he felt the same and tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out but everything was foggy.   
"Marcel," a voice that he had been dreaming about said. He turned around and Davina sat beside him, tears running down her cheeks.   
"D? is that you?"   
"I'm back, I'm alive again," she hugged him for the first time in ten years since she died.   
"How are you here?"   
"Someone brought me back from the dead. I don't know how but I'm alive again."  
"D this is great," he saw the look on her face and only now realized they were at the cemetery. "Something’s up."   
"Marcel, when I was with the ancestors, Vincent turned me into the gatekeeper of the power. If I'm alive then that means that the ancestors are free to use that power however they please and the last time that happened Lucien Castle terrorized the city and we lost Cami. Who knows what they will try to do this time."  
"Damn D, we haven't been reunited for ten minutes and already it looks like war is on its way. Once I would just like to have a normal day."  
"I'm sorry Marcel, but if someone brought me back that means they wanted something from the ancestors that I could not approve. We need to find Vincent right now."   
"Ok, I know where he is. Come with me."

The spell shook the entire church; Freya picked herself up and found Vincent not too far from her.   
"Well that didn't work," she said shaking her head.   
"I'm running out of ideas here," Vincent rubbed the dust of his face and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered and walked away for the discussion.  
"Well, things look like they aren't going well in here," Kol said looking at the smoke and fire.   
"Whoever cast this spell made sure that they wouldn’t be traced back, everything we try is just failing one by one. How are things going with the witches."   
"Difficult. You think the impending threat of the city would make them forget that I am a vampire, but no. It's all about not being able to trust me and I am a monster. You know I think our mother had left just too much of an impression on them. They might listen to you although you are still a Mikaelson so that might be an issue."   
"New Orleans witches have a special place of hate for us I suppose." Freya sighed and Vincent returned.   
"You seem concerned," Freya said noticing the look on his face.   
"That was the coven elders, apparently three witches have gone missing, now I would say not to be concerned but,"  
"In a city were magical beings can't leave, the sudden disappearance of witches is something to be concerned about."   
"I'd hate to say it Freya but I need your help to find these witches, now their families are bringing items soon, so we have until then to cast whatever spell you can think of casting to deal with the other problem we have."   
"Kol, would you mind giving us a boost?"  
"Wow, two powerful witches and you actually want to have another power boost? You must be desperate."  
"For lack of a better word," Freya said and laid the salt on the new map on the table, placed five black stones on it and took Kol's hand while Vincent took the other; the two witches began to channel the original vampire and chanted. The building again began to shake, the windows cracked and the waves of magic cleared all furniture out of the room. The map caught flame but the flames didn’t linger long, only enough to leave nine unburnt locations behind.   
"It finally worked," Vincent said looking at Freya and then smiled. "I hate to say it, but it's fun practicing spells with you Freya Mikaelson."   
"I have to admit, it's a nice change working with someone who knows what they are doing."   
"If you two are done with your pleasantries, I am going to follow the leads left by the map and kill everyone I find there."   
"Why do you Mikaelson always want people dead."   
"Brother, the people in those locations will be marked with magic. You will see them differently, but don't kill them. We still need answers and if you kill them then we won’t be able to get any."   
"You see I never get to have any fun anymore." Kol took the pieces of the map and turned around and didn’t move. Freya noticed and followed his surprised gaze until her eyes found Marcel and Davina standing by the doorway. "Davina Claire," Kol said and embraced her. "How I have never stopped thinking about you in all this time. He kissed her forehead and then her lips, while Marcellus awkwardly folded his arms and looked away right before clearing his throat and being ignored.   
Vincent made his way over, separated Davina and Kol and embraced her as well, except with no kissing. Freya however remained still, the death she felt most guilty about stood in front of her and unlike Kol, she had been haunted by her actions. She turned away, feeling uncomfortable and ill.   
"Davina it's so nice you see you, but how did you get back?"  
"Someone brought me back," she said.   
"Who?"   
"I am an ancestral spirit, I'm connected to all living witches who practice ancestral magic and whoever brought me back was not from here. Vincent, the power you bestowed upon me, to be gatekeeper."   
"If you alive then you no longer manage what is happening, the power is free for whatever use the ancestors want."  
"I'm worried about what they will do now that they can do whatever they want to."   
"Davina, before you came back, you didn't happen to see what happened to three witches from the covens, their families are worried and I'm hoping maybe you saw what might have happened?"   
"I didn't see anything happen to any witch while I was still a spirit. It must have happened after I was brought back." Davina noticed Freya's expression and walked to her. "You," she said and walked straight to the Mikaelson witch until they stood inches apart. "What you did to me, you and Elijah. It was cold and cruel and the worst thing I think anyone could do to another person who they consider a friend. I hated all of you and wanted revenge, but when I was brought back by Vincent I saw you and Elijah. I know that you never got over the decision; you showed remorse even though you are a Mikaelson. And I get it. You did it to save your family. You were able to save Kol as well. I forgive you for what you did, I'm sure it must have been difficult. But here I am and I am alive now and I think you have something to say. Now I'm not going to disregard the opinion of a witch who I know is very powerful, so spit it out.   
"I would like to have a talk with you later. But you’re right. With you gone, the ancestors are free to do what they want again. Last time I checked they were hell bent on killing my siblings, but you’ve been back for how long?"   
"Three hours," Davina answered.   
"Exactly and there has been no sign of it. The ancestors haven't tried anything and that worries me."  
"I would know if someone communicated with the ancestors," Davina said and crossed her arms.  
"I know, you were the signal that the witches needed to use to speak to the dead. That's the problem. If nobody spoke to the ancestors it means that they don't need the power, it means that whoever brought you back did it to accomplish two things."   
"What two things?"   
"First, put the threat of the ancestors out there, while we are barricaded in the city, we are at the mercy of the dead witches."   
"What about the second thing?"   
"Someone brought her back to life, that honor usually has to bestow upon the witch regent of New Orleans by the elders and ancestors. Yet here Davina Claire stands before us alive and well and I think it's simply to brag about it. So there is someone out here with enough power to bring the dead back to life."  
"So let' go out hunting shall we?" Kol gave several of the broken map pieces to Marcel. "First one to kill all the targets gets to spend time with Davina first."   
"Oh, you’re going to come second old model," Marcel said and looked at his areas.   
"You might be a new and improved model Marcellus, but let's not forget, I am older and stronger and most important of all, me." Kol vamp sped out and Marcellus laughed before he went to take his targets down.   
"Thing is, I'm not spending time with either of them. I'm not a prize


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i guess i suck at this but each chapter seems to be the quivelant of a scene. I am well aware of my lack of descriptive abilty. But whatever. This chapter mainly serves to make it known that the original family have a reputation for being essentially bad people and some things about their methods that have bohtered me .  
> The end with Dahlia ... well i brought her back and this should make you wonder who else i brought back and spoiler alert, i dont give any reason why. The second person is easy to guess if you think about it i mean come on.

This  
The vampire screamed as Elijah ran his hand through his abdomen and blood poured to the ground.  
“You wouldn’t think a person had this much blood in them. He’s not that heavy either so this must be a record or something?”  
“Yes well, he seems to be full of vervain, once we have that out of his system then he will be open to compulsion and things will be less messy.  
“And you're ok with all the blood on the floor?” Nate asked josh who was sitting down and reading a magazine.  
“Yeah, not so much in the beginning but it becomes part of the job description,” Josh got up when Elijah nodded at him. The vampire took a bite from the prisoner and then pulled back. “It’s out.”  
“Marvellous, now tell me who do you work for?” Elijah started but the vampire laughed him of.  
“My boss made sure that compulsion wouldn’t work before he sent me out here.”  
“Unfortunately for you, compulsion isn’t the only thing that will be used. Witchcraft has it’s perks. Nate, if you wouldn’t mind.  
“You want me to torture him? I’m not so sure i feel comfortable with that.”  
“Trust me, you don’t have much of a say in this. Just do it and get it over with,” Josh suggested.  
“It’s not that I’m afraid, it’s just that I might enjoy it too much.”  
“Really?” Elijah noted.  
“A vampire killed my mom, left some damage. Oh well, here goes.” Nate used his magic on the vampire and the sound that came out of his mouth was several times worse than what he sounded like when Elijah was dealing with his organs. Josh and Elijah both took a step back out of sheer surprise. Nate pulled his magic back and turned to them.  
“That should be enough for you to get into his head.”  
Elijah slowly walked to the vampire, laced his hands on either side of the unconscious head and breached his mind.  
“So, you just gave that guy a pretty strong headache, how old are you?”  
“I’ve been using magic since I was three. My mom made sure that I was always able to defend myself against any aged vampire. Magical headaches was basically a past time.”  
“I’m probably going to regret this but could I have a go at that magical headache. Pure stupid curiosity.”  
“I mean, nobody ever volunteers for this, but sure. I’ll hold back just t make sure you survive. Why are we doing this though?”  
“I need an excuse to talk to you and I’m curious.” Josh grinned before Nate snapped his finger and the vampire passed out five seconds later.  
“Nothing, this simpleton knows nothing…May I ask why Joshua is on the ground?”  
“Stupid curiosity. He wanted me to use my headache magic on him. I did, now he is passed out. He was asking for it, literally.”  
“I’m surrounded by children.”  
“That’s what my mom use to say.”  
Elijah grabbed Nate by the neck and shoved him against a wall.  
“Funny thing about your story, I heard you on the phone with your mother, yet you said she was dead. Forgive me for saying that I believe you are a little liar.”  
Nate used his magic to push Elijah back and before the original vampire could do anything, Nate cast a barrier around himself that Elijah could not breach.  
“That’s the thing though. If you eavesdrop, you only have on side of the conversation. So here is my phone, call the last number on my call list.  
“Elijah did as he was told and when the phone was answered a young woman answered.  
“Put it on speaker phone,” Nate said and Elijah did.  
“Hey Nate, what’s up?”  
“Hey mom, I just wanted to ask, why do you like Jazz music?”  
“I’m not doing this again Nate. We had a whole argument about it. I have to go unless you have something serious to say.”  
“When are you turning 28 again”  
“next month, 14th. Bye.” The line went dead and Elijah was obviously confused.  
“I call her mom as a joke. She took care of me after my actual mother was killed. So I was being honest. Mia is my friend, not my mother. Now can I take down this barrier or should I still be inside of it.  
“Apologies,” Elijah said handing the phone back.  
“I’ve heard about you. They say the suit original is the most ruthless of the bunch and has no remorse. Looks like they weren’t really exaggerating.  
“Any threat to my family is not welcome, I prefer to take care of matters swiftly.”  
“Is that why you sacrificed that young witch, the harvest witch of fire, I cant remember her name.”  
“Davina, I did what I had to in order to protect my family.”  
“Your family has lived for over 1000 years. The harvest witch had barely lived. I guess when you become an immortal, the lives of us are of little value. “  
“You know correct me if I am wrong, but it sounds like you have something you would like to say. Something that you have been carrying on your chest for some time now. “  
“Your casual disregard for life is troublesome. You're right, there is quite a bit I would like to say, however, I’m smart enough to know that there is no point. My mother tried and look where that got her. So if you didn’t get any information from the vampire then what happens now?”  
Elijah decapitated the vampire and cleaned his hands.  
“What the hell!”  
“I believe that the messenger is just as dangerous as the one sending a message. Not to mention lose strings and all that.”  
Nate glared at Elijah for several seconds but took his barrier down and walked towards Josh, waved his hand and Josh woke up immediately.  
“Man, remind me never to flip you off, ok so that guy is really not alive anymore. What now?”  
“Now I call my sister and…” Elijah looked at them and then he fell on the ground unconscious. Nate ran over and checked his pulse.  
“What happened?”  
“Someone anticipated Elijah being ruthless; I think there was a curse on that vampire. It looks like it activated by the death of the vampire and its manifesting itself. What did he say about a sister?”  
“Oh, yeah Freya. She’s a super powerful witch and whenever they need some kind of magic juju help they call her?”  
“I thought they were all vampires? How can she be a witch?”  
“Long story, Crazy boyfriend killing aunt, immortality spell and some first born curse and here we are and they have a sister. “  
“Well they are going to have to bring her here, I can’t contain the curse unless I remain perfectly still. How strong is this sister witch?”  
“Like I said, she’s a super witch.”  
“Ok, you need to contact her or something and get her here and do it fast.” Josh pulled out his phone, Nate focused on the curse and keeping it in place. Several seconds later he felt magical energy fill up the room and Freya Mikaelson stood in front of him.  
“What happened?” she asked and looked at the bar.  
“How did you get here so fast?”  
“I’m not physically here; I’m using a spell that allows me to be in two places at once. Now what happened?”  
“Elijah killed a vampire and activated the hex the vampire carried, I started containing the hex instead of trying to remove it. Hot vamp said that you are ‘super powerful’ and could deal with this?”  
Freya sat down and held her hands out above Elijah, she closed her eyes and started chanting. Her magic reached throughout the room and Nate understood why Josh called her a super witch.  
“Its not the worse hex I’ve seen but if you hadn’t contained it as soon as you did, things might have gone in a different direction. Thank you…”  
“Nate.”  
“Thank you Nate. Could you hold out a little longer while I remove this from my brother?”  
“Do you need herbs or something?”  
“Not for this, I can force it into oblivion. Just hold on.”  
Freya began chanting again, the bar shook, the glasses broke and the bottle exploded. The tables and chairs tore apart and the windows shattered. Elijah woke up gasping for air and grabbed Nate by the collar, Freya used her magic to keep Elijah from tearing the young witches throat out with his teeth.  
“I guess someone intended the terrible hunger to be the death of whoever healed him. Josh, would you bring my brother a blood bag.  
“If it keeps my head intact the sure,” Josh vamp sped out and Freya was alone with Nate.  
“So you are a=clearly not from around here.”  
“No, I’m from a coven in Michigan.”  
“So what brings you to the city?”  
“First my company I work for sent me here for business, second and I guess it’s more important. My coven are a bunch of lunatics, they worship a baby. I had to get out of that situation asap. I heard that new Orleans has no shortage of covens and it would be nice to anchor my magic to a coven. I mean there are nine covens here, one of them should be good enough, at least that’s what I think.”  
“It was lucky that you were here.” Freya gave him a glaring look.  
“Ok, so I know how it looks, but your brother basically kidnaped me. I was just dealing with life when a vampire tried to kill me or something, an original took him out and here we are. I was on my way to meet up with a coven called the Treme when everything else just took effect.”  
“Likely story.” Freya considered Nate and remembered how her spell would have indicated hm as a threat.  
“Oh, you’re the witch. The powerful witch who sacrificed the harvest witch. I couldn’t understand why a witch would sacrifice her own because witches have a code. You’re the sister of the origal vampires so family trumps coven. It makes sense now.” He nodded his realization and noticed the look on Freya’s face. She had not wanted to be reminded.  
“Things have worked out at the end.”  
“Yeah, but the Claire bloodline turned harvest bloodline was a powerful lineage of witches. I mean never mind what it did to the witch community, she was an innocent girl.”  
“I did it to protect my family-“  
“Your family had been around long enough. You want to protect your family but here was nobody to protect her. Family first, I see it all the time. Remember, the thing with a mind-set like that is that there could probably be aliot of other people who have the same.”  
“Is there something you want ot say?”  
“No, but after this I am done with your family. I’ve heard about what happens with witches who align themselves with your family. They tend to end up dead. Oh, you don’t believe me? Ask your brother Niklaus about Greta Martin.  
Ask Kol about those witches Niklaus had imprisoned in the cottage you took refuge in. You could even ask Elijah about the new harvest girl and exactly how they came to be. Ask yourself about Davina.”  
“There was no other choice?”  
“A second circle, a hd of glory. An ancestral spirit trapped in it. I’m sure you took all this into consideration. That would have been my first thought. Point is, I do not want to be a part of your family and all its drama. I have my own drama to deal with.”  
“For the record, Davina is alive.”  
“Did you bring her back?”  
“No.”  
“Did you ever consider bringing her back to life?”  
“No.”  
“That’s all then isn’t it?”

Natalie walked back home, both her hands were occupied with bags, she walked down the alleyway, the streets were packed with people. Tourists were peaking, the vampires would be happily fed and the witches would turn a blind eye like always. She hated it, but she had a child and couldn’t risk her life and leave him abandoned. She walked the distance to her house and finally arrived. She dropped the keys as she fumbled to get them out of her handbag.  
“Patrick!” she yelled, hoping he would hear her. There was no sound from inside, she groaned and picked up the key and managed her way into her two bedroom apartment. She found the light switch and her dropped both bags on the ground. Her house had been rampaged, spells lay all over the floor and the furniture was turned upside down. There were lines of blood on the walls and the doors were dangling of their hinges.  
“Patrick!” Natalie called out panic stricken. She climbed over all the furniture to her sons’ room and found the door destroyed. His bed was upheaved and there were no signs of him. She puled out her phone and dialled the only number she could think of.  
“Vincent, it’s Natalie. Listen something happened. Someone was in my house and I can’t find Patrick, there’s blood on the walls. Please I don’t know-“ the line went dead.  
“Modern technology is such a terrible thing to rely on,” a woman said and Natalie turned around.  
“Who are you?”  
“Introductions aren’t really necessary given what comes next. However, one witch to another, the name is Dahlia. Terribly sorry for the state of your…home is it? I suppose there isn’t much of it left really.”  
“Where is Patrick?”  
“The child? He is quite safe, for now. No need to be concerned about him.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Me? Well I don’t want anything to be honest. Not from you at least. What I want you cannot give me.”  
“So why are you doing this to me?”  
“Witches of modern times aren’t especially smart. ‘I’ want nothing from you. However my associate, well…That is a completely different situation.”  
“Hello Natie,” a voice said from behind Natalie. The mother witch took a step back when she saw the face that belonged to the voice.  
“But you are dead?”  
“As it turns out, dead witches do not like to stay dead in this city,” Dahlia said exchanging a grin with the other witch. “However, you’re right about one thing. One amongst us is in fact dead, you simply didn’t guess the right witch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still not 100% sure what im doing with this but i'm starting to get an idea. Im using microsoft word and pasting it so most of the cluster hell is gone in regard to dialogue. Im also feeling inspired so i might add more this week. yay me. hopefully you guys like it. I'm not doing flahsbacks yet. only when i need to . currently im on the 8th episode of the 4th season. Elijah got stabbed so im not sure if he survied but i mean he proably did so he's going to be less involved until i find out what happens to him. I'll probably do something to him next chapter until i know whether or not he makes it. Chances are he is proably going to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline have been together for a week, the tension is getting high between them. An old friend shows up in the first two lines and the ancestors have made a decision that will change the life of one of the characters forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an idea I've been playing around with in my head for a long time. I would have loved to see it happen in the show but i guess there was no reason. But I am really excited to get it out.   
> Regarding the fact that Klaus hasnt gone out do do what he does so well, killing people. I mean he is a father now and as much as i wanted to keep him the terrifying hybrid, i like the idea of him being more than just reckless and murderous like he was in the beginning. i mean i brought Caroline to him, i'm not going to waste the oppurtunity, after all. I ship Klaroline.

The doorbell rang three times, Caroline was the first one to each it, she pulled it open and embraced her best friend in a tight hug.   
“Oh Bonnie Bennett how I’ve missed you! How was Spain? Was it hot? Did you meet someone? Tell me everything!”  
“It was amazing, the beaches and beach bodies are to die for. I met this one guy who was also a witch and he knew all kinds of magic!” she said with a sly smile. Caroline took a moment to understand the full magnitude and her eyes widened in surprise.   
“Bonnie Bennett! She exclaimed and shook her head.   
“Oh look. The Bennett witch has finally arrived. It only took a week after we called you. Quite happy you could take time out of your fornicating to assist us,” Klaus announced himself and was clearly not in a good mood.   
“I’m sorry that I was trying to live my life that has been in a mess since all of you showed up in it. For the record I had to go back to Mystic Falls and go through the Armory’s archives all alone since Rick is out of town. Do you have any idea how much paperwork there is to go through when you are the only person going through it?”  
“I like this rendition of her better than the last time we met,” Rebecca said dragging a body to the kitchen. “Nice seeing you again love, I like the backbone you’ve grown.”  
“Thanks? Did she just compliment me?”  
“Oh never mind my sister, what were you able to find, witch?”  
“First I just spent the last few days without a shower and then I drove here in the heat. I’m taking a shower. Before you argue with me, I can’t do any spell that might help against the barrier without the full moon and that’s only tomorrow. When I get out of the shower I will tell you what I know, then I can go into the city and find out what I can from the witches.”  
“Am I to understand that you wish to insert yourself within the barrier of which no magical being can escape?”  
“Yeah, a spell like that is anchored to something inside the city. It’s a barrier spell after all, it’s creating a barrier around something, I thought that much was obvious.” Bonnie walked passed Nicklaus who had a very irritated expression on his face. “  
You said she could stay here.”  
“That was when I thought she was still the same as before. I didn’t expect her to be so resilient. Not to mention the fact that she is going to the city anyways, she won’t even be able to enjoy the comfort of my home. No reason to keep her here.”  
“My stuff’s in the car, everything in a box needs to be put in the living room!” Bonnie shouted and Klaus heard the water tap in the shower as she prepared for the shower.  
“I’ll get the stuff,” Caroline rolled her eyes but Klaus was at the car first with the boxes already taken and he was in the house before she could say anything.   
“What kind of a person would I be if I let a creature as beautiful as you do the task of a simpleton? I have a reputation you know.”  
“Your reputation use to be a monster that terrorised people for fun.” Carline joked but saw that she hit a sensitive nerve. “However, I won’t tell anyone that I think you are the world’s most caring father and maybe there is a heart in there after all.” Caroline saw the light in his eyes come back and she felt a flush of emotion. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and kiss him and let him take her upstairs to his bedroom…were the kids were playing. Suddenly the fire was extinguished and she cringed mentally.   
“You know Caroline, I do so often find myself reminiscing about a time a met you in a forest, that was quite the encounter.”  
“Could you stop? Things aren’t like they were back then. They are more complicated. We can’t just do whatever we want.”  
“You and I are both adults, I fail to see how things are complicated.”  
“We have kids now,” she said and noticed he had moved closer.   
“We have needs too,” he said and was closer again.   
“They are our first priorities,” she said slightly short of breath.   
“Of course, but we have my sister, your friend and Hayley who could always keep watch over them. You and I could find ourselves in an expensive hotel, with a view of the city we cannot enter, a glass of exquisite wine or Champaign, whichever you please. We could have a night of astronomical bliss knowing that our young ones are safe in the hands of a hybrid, original and capable witch. Think about it.” He was close enough to take her hand and kiss it. Caroline was speechless.   
“If you don’t do it Caroline, I will.” Bonnie said coming down the stairs. “I mean that was hot,” she continued. “Except the ‘capable witch’ thing you said.”   
“I thought you were going to shower?” Caroline said embarrassed.   
“I was, when this magically appeared in my hand.” Bonnie held out a piece of paper, Klaus took it and rolled his eyes.   
“It would appear that the witches shave no shortage of informants spying on my family. I suppose even now they have their eyes on my home, a little privacy. Is that too much to ask for?”  
“What’s going on?” Rebecca asked walking back into the room, Hayley came down the stairs looking as annoyed as Klaus seemed to be.   
“There are three girls upstairs who are moody and irritable, they finally started going to sleep and the last thing I need is you shouting at the top of your lungs. It was better when you were flirting with Caroline, by the way. I would take him up on that offer. You seem frigid.”  
“Let’s not talk about me,” Caroline noticed the grin on Klaus’s face. “What is that paper about?”  
“The covens wish to have an audience with the witch.”  
“I have a name you know. It’s Bonnie, not witch or Bennett witch.”  
“It doesn’t matter either way. Why would the New Orleans witches seek an audience with you?  
“Niklaus, it’s obvious isn’t it?” Rebecca spoke out. Klaus looked at the others and wondered how he had ended up being surrounded by four women with him the only male. If they decided to beat him up, how much of a chance would he actually have? He would take Rebecca out first, she was the strongest but he knew her fighting methods, straight out ruthless offensive assault. Hayley would be different, she was trained by that mutt Jackson after all, but he would snap her neck. The witch was simple yet at the same time she could subdue him with her magic, she is a Bennett witch and given all the magic she has channelled in her short life, she must be at a new level of strength without aid. Still, easy to subdue. The hardest would be Caroline. He would probably just let her take him down, would she?  
“Klaus are you listening?” Rebecca took a bottle and threw it at him. He grabbed it before it could shatter against his head.   
“I was simply musing an interesting thought. What did you say Becca?”  
“She said the witches want me to join the covens.”  
“Her bloodline is probably one of the greatest out there along with ours.”  
“Stronger I would say.” Hayley thought out loud. She caught the glare of the siblings. “I mean no offense, but let’s be real. Bonnie has a bigger lineage than you, her ancestors spread out through history. I’m sure the Mikaelson bloodline is pretty strong and all, but you have what? All of Esther and Dahlia and not really any other ancestor. Bonnie how many do you think you have?”  
“One hundred Bennett witches died keeping hell from destroying their home.”  
“She already has one hundred and they beat hell,” Hayley raised an eyebrow at the two originals, waiting for them to say something.   
“So I’m not going to join them anyway,” Bonnie announced. “I know how it works; I’m not digging up the bones of my grams and forcing her spirit from the peace it is in to forever be stuck in New Orleans in some kind of prison ancestral plane.”  
“For once I like the witch,” Niklaus said.   
“Thanks I guess.”  
“I don’t necessarily agree with your reasoning but it doesn’t matter. Potato, tomato and all that fuss.”  
The fire place ignited.  
“What is going on?” Caroline asked and shared a look with Hayley, they both went upstairs.   
“There’s a witch attacking.” Niklaus fumed and looked around. “To attack me in my own home where my children are is to declare war upon a Mikaelson.”  
“I don’t think you are being attacked, but this is someone responding to our little talk. Obviously someone spelled the house or something inside the house to listen in on conversation.   
“I did so love this house; Hope loved playing in the garden.  
“Don’t be so dramatic. You don’t have to move; I can cast a spell, block the signal and put up a boundary to prevent any future invasions of privacy. I’ll need candles and the layout of the property.” She opened one of the boxes on the table and tried to find the talisman she wanted to use.   
“Thank you, Bonnie.” Klaus said sincerely, he rarely encountered someone who willingly wanted to help him. His family members always carried the favour. Kol with the witches, Elijah with the vampires. Rebecca with the humans and vampires. His own mother led the witches at one point and his father allied himself with Klaus’s enemies.   
“I liked it better when you called me witch. Let’s not get acquainted yet,” Bonnie said with an honest smile that Klaus returned with understanding. 

Nate opened his eyes and quietly got out of the bed and fumbled for his clothes that lay splayed out all over the compound.   
“I’m a vampire you know, super hearing and all that comes along with the title.”  
“Oh, yeah. Forgot about that.”  
“So what? No goodbye, see you later…You were just going to sneak out and never talk to me again? Talk about being used as a doormat.”  
“Look, the thing is, I’m a witch and you are a vampire. I mean last night was awesome, epic, mind blowing. But we are natural enemies, as close to it as it comes.”  
“So? I dated a werewolf once, we were natural enemies too and it worked out.”  
“Ok, so that was a lame excuse.”  
“Yeah no duh. I get it; hot guy like me is an opportunity that you could not miss.”  
Nate put on his shirt at this point but stopped.   
“I like you, your funny and kind and not a bad person. But something is happening in this city and I get the feeling something is coming. I don’t know what it is but it chills me to the bone whenever I feel it. I have a meeting with the covens; I want to see if I can convince them to help out. I think we need all the help we can get.   
“That was a better excuse, meeting with the covens huh. When all this is over and done with, I would like to give us a try, ok?” Josh said and vamp sped himself in front of Nate in all of his birthday suit. Nate was shorter and Josh thought it was kind of cute that he was the bigger guy in the ish-relationship. It gave him the idea of being the stronger one, which he was of course since he was a vampire with super strength.   
“I have to go now,” Nate said but Josh gave him a kiss before he could say anything else. 

Nate left the apartment and went to the café where his life in New Orleans had begun to spiral out of control.   
“Elijah said you liked cappuccino with extra sugar,” Freya said handing him the second beverage she had in her hand.   
“I’m just going to roll with it I guess. Are you ready for this?” Nate asked looking at Freya.   
“We requested an audience with the covens in the hope that they will help us against whatever this threat is. They don’t know you so well and they hate my family. Right now I would rather be fighting an army of vampires; at least I know how that would end.”  
“Great. Positive thinking.” Nate walked with her until they arrived at the cemetery.   
“Vincent?” Freya said when she saw him entering the cemetery. He looked up at her and was clearly surprised.   
“What are you doing here?” Nate asked.   
“We got trouble, five witches have gone missing in total and their family members are being killed. Last night was the most recent attack and it’s got the covens worried.”  
“We were supposed to meet with covens, to ask for help with the barrier.   
“What are you guys doing here?” They all turned around and looked at Davina who seemed confused seeing them there.   
“The real question is what are you doing here, Davina? You know the covens don’t like you so much.”  
“They requested an audience with me,” she said.   
“It looks like we are all needed for something. Let’s get it over and done with. You guys know we just asked the question ‘what are you doing here?’ three times not including that one I just mentioned,” Nate said following the others.   
The four of them walked into the cemetery, it was quiet except for the wind that rustled the trees and fire torches. For the first time Vincent felt as though it was a graveyard. The feel of morbidity hung high in the air and as they came to Lafayette no 1 they heard the murmuring of the ancestral spirits.  
“What is that?” Nate asked bewildered. He had never experienced ancestral magic or spirits before.   
“The ancestors, they sound concerned,” Davina voiced.   
They saw the harvest girls walking out of the tomb, each clothed in black cloaks.   
“What are you four doing here?” Vincent asked.  
“That makes it four times,” Nate said causing Freya to grin slightly.   
“We communicate with the ancestors and through us they speak, through us they ask for your help.”  
“Help with what?” Nate asked.   
“The thing with the witches,” Vincent listened. “I’ve never known them to be so scared that they speak so clearly a witch not of New Orleans can hear them, especially since they should only be able to communicate with the harvest girls or Regent”  
“There are nine covens though, what can we do that Nina coven of witches can’t?” Nate asked again.   
“Focus. The ancestors agree that with the threat looming around, the covens cannot work together. Those that work alone are too distraught and panicked to actually achieve anything. But you five have no such qualms.”  
“Five? There are only four of us.”  
“I guess I must be number five,” Bonnie said and once again the others were surprised by the appearance of another witch they hadn’t expected or in this case known. “Hi.”  
“Who are you?” Davina asked with an air of authority.   
“Bonnie, nice to meet you.” She said with a half-hearted friendly wave.  
“What are you doing here?” Vincent asked and also grinned as Nate counted this as the fifth time.   
“You’re the Bennett witch Niklaus told me about.”  
“A Bennett witch? Whoa, I’ve heard that the Bennett line is one of the big ones out there.”  
“I’m not having this discussion again. Why did I get summoned here?”  
“Five witches from the nine covens have been abducted and their families murdered with the bodies hidden and no means of consecrating them,” the harvest witch said loudly and sternly. “The ancestors want you to use your magic and locate them.”  
“Now hold up, how is we supposed to find them witches if they are cloaked.”  
“By using a powerful locater spell, one that will cripple any cloaking spells.”  
“The ancestors want us overpower the cloaking spell, five powerful witches uniting their power and forcing a cloaking spell to shatter. Sounds like blood connective magic. Except for one problem,” Freya looked at the harvest girls. “If we connect our power together like that, the magic will amplify itself and our bodies might not be able to handle it, not to mention that we would need to draw power from an additional source to ground us and that would most definitely obliterate us. We would need to channel the magic to keep it from killing us. But I’m sure you know this already, you speak to the spirits of the dead. So what is your solution? Are we channelling you?”  
“We cannot participate in the spell; five witches must perform and be a part of it alone.”  
“Even I won’t cast a spell like that if I know it’s going to end me,” Nate said and the harvest girls exchanged looks with each other and then nodded.   
“It is for this reason that the ancestors have discussed and agreed with the covens to instate a new long awaited for, regent.” Vincent, Freya and Davina froze in place. Thus far the title has had many devastating effects for each of them.   
“Freya Mikaelson,” one said.   
“I decline,” she said immediately.   
“You were not chosen to begin with.”  
“Oh.”  
“As your name suggests you are a member of the original family and therefore not a true coven witch. Vincent has too weak faith in the ancestors after the past events and Davina, the ancestors know that they have no right to even ask for your help, much less place the burden of regent on you again after all they have done to you. For this they apologise.”  
Mist began to settle in the graveyard; Freya noticed that they weren’t only seven people anymore but that there were faces appearing from most sides surrounding them.   
“That leaves you two,” Davina looked at Bonnie and Nate.   
“My coven forbids me from joining another, I wouldn’t abandon them anyway simply out of loyalty no matter what I say about them sometimes. So I’m out.”  
“We are aware, therefore the title falls upon Bonnie Bennett,” the harvest girl said and all eyes, literally all eyes alive and dead were on the Bennett witch who took a step back. The weight of their expectation fell on her and she wasn’t sure what to say.   
“I mean thanks for the offer? But I can’t say yes can I? I’m not even a new Orleans witch.”  
“There is a Bennett witch amongst the ancestors, one of long ago, the records were burned down when the city was at the mercy of the original father. She exists amongst the spirits and by extension makes you in fact a New Orleans witch, not born to the city but part of its witches. The covens have arrived to await your answer. Decline and we will not harm you; this is an offer of your own choosing.”  
“So what, are you just going to make her the regent and once you done with her shun her like you did Davina and myself?” Vincent said immediately, his anger boiling out in waves of magic.   
“No, to ensure that the title of regent keeps its traction, we specifically require one of you here, the outside Coven witch, Nathaniel.” Nate found himself where Bonnie found herself several moments ago, at the mercy of everyone’s glares. He frowned at first and then understood.   
“You want me to lock the power in place, make it that she cannot be shunned out of power unless she did something that demanded it. You understand the consequence of it right, if I lock the power then even the ancestors won’t be able to do anything regarding her position.”  
“It is understood.”  
“I know we just met, but the ball is in your court. What will you do Bonnie?”  
Bonnie looked from face to face, waiting for someone to say something, but everybody remained quiet and patient, awaiting her answer. She thought about everything she had been through and how she had always had to do things alone, when her grandmother died, when her mother was turned, when Jeremy died, then her own death and witnessing her father’s public execution. The pain of being the anchor that she held secret until she couldn’t and even then she suffered the pain alone.   
The only time she wasn’t alone was with Enzo and then she was alone again when he was killed. She had her friends and all but they were vampires and doppelgangers and human. Her life as a witch had always been the alone one. She always made the tough choices, suffered the most loss and given up all her happiness for the sake of others. Her selflessness had cost her dearly, Caroline had her kids and family and even Klaus Mikaelson was in love with her. Elena had Damon and he was her world, she also had Jeremy and Jeremy had Alaric. They all had someone to be happy with but she; Bonnie had only herself. So for the first time she decided to make a selfish decision, to be part of others like her. She found calm in her sudden reverie and as her instincts had told her before, this was a right decision.   
“I’ll accept the role of regent.”  
There was applause and cheering from all the spectators all of whom were from the nine covens, the sky became clear as the ancestors agreed in the joyful decision and the harvest girls displayed power of each element.   
“Nathaniel, you are to begin your spell immediately, the title of regent will be bestowed upon Bonnie Benet when the moon hits its apex tomorrow night.” The harvest girl of water said as the crowd moved away from them.  
“Are they still listening?” Nate asked and she nodded.   
“Tell them I’m adding more rules to the lock. She cannot be shunned unless she did it to deserve it. Sympathising with vampires doesn’t count. I’ve been here a week and I got some information from trusted sources. Davina Claire was attacked by a coven witch out of spite and she had to send out a message that eventually led to her own shunning. I don’t think the Bennett witch would stoop to those conditions, but my lock will protect her against any kind of civil attack at the hands of a New Orleans coven witch.”  
“You barely know her and you seem to be going to great lengths,” the harvest girl said.   
“A lot of information that didn’t side too well with your ancestral spirits, my coven has hard rules about taking care of our own. Witches united are better than fractions divided. I will help with what I can, but do not cross me in any way, that was a threat to the ancestors.”  
“You dare threaten the ancestors in the presence of a harvest girl?”  
“You haven’t noticed have you?” Nate said looking around. “We are in the place of power for your coven and their spirits and yet nothing is being done to me.” She realized he was telling the truth and looked around to see the ancestors were in fact not doing anything after being threatened.  
“Why?”  
“They know what I mean, that their actions were wrong and their methods barbaric and cruel. My coven spat the word ancestors when we heard and other covens did the same. As powerful as you and your dead are, it would not do well if all of you found yourselves shunned from the witches that occupy the rest of the world. Now if you will excuse me, I have a spell to prepare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean it was pretty obvious, everything up until this point. each chapter basically tells it's own need to know information. you should have seen the regent thing coming. This is the last obvious chapter hopefully. From now on you have to start paying attention to the small details and I am going to do my best to inlcude more details because, just because. Btw, there is one character you probably forgot about, quite important and all the information is there. have fun with that. 
> 
> on the actual show, im still on that episode:  
> Elijah is still stabbed by that thorn thing. Not sure if he lives yet. not making him too important. Imagine they all die? that would ruin this whole thing. peace


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if oyu guys like this let me know, i would actually seriously like some feedback

The whole of New Orleans shook and the air condensed causing static electricity to run amok amongst all who walked the streets of the city. Some tourists would think that they felt something brush against their shoulders and turn back to see nothing there. Every so often a gust of wind would blow open the doors of an establishment. One tourist eventually tied her long hair in a pony and gave up on fixing it all together. Complaints ran through the city, hotel owners were drowning, not able to figure out where the loud thunder sounds came from or what caused the electrical outage every so often.   
The vampires felt the flip side of it as well, the bars that lost power would lose the interest of passers-by and by that default there was less food for them to eat.   
“This is ridiculous,” Josh said to Marcel as the bar shook. “Three days of this, new vamps have basically almost drained me of my blood supply. Can’t they take a break from the whole magic thing for just a day, someone should tell them to take a break.” Josh turned his head at Marcel.   
“I get what you’re saying Josh, but when I tried to go there yesterday I couldn’t go near the cemetery, not because of the waves of magic coming out of that cemetery. Now according to a witch friend of mine, those five are concentrating so much magic that they could rip the city apart. Even the covens are a little agitated and the four harvest girls are outside of the cemetery casting a containment spell to keep the most of that energy inside. Whatever is going on is bad and I can’t do anything about it.”  
“Speaking about stuff that’s crazy, my guys saw several new vampires entering the city, left a trail of dead bodies behind and two of our own got killed. Marcel, things are getting out of hand. Witches shaking the city, vampires coming and being killed.”  
“Yeah Josh I know, the calm of the city is gone now. I’ve been trying to do what I can but I’m just a vampire and the only witches who can actually help me are currently busy. So I just want to sit here and enjoy a drink before I face what’s going on out there again.”  
“Tough day?” a woman said from behind them both.  
“You could say so, Marcel turned around and once again in a bar during the daytime a gorgeous woman stood before him wearing a long flow dress and a strange white necklace.   
“Nice jewellery,” Josh pointed out.   
“Thanks, it’s made of human bone.” She looked at them to see their expression, both of them were too surprised to have anything to say.   
“Ok, well. I Guess we should be going. We have things to do. “  
“Vampire business?”  
“What do you know about it?”  
“Just that this city seems to be overrun by them, and dogs and witches. Im not sure why I even stay here. Oh that’s right, there’s a barrier spell that keeps me in. Are you sure you don’t want to have a chat?”  
“Who are you,” Marcel asked.   
“I’m asking the questions pretty boy. Your friends, what are they looking for?”  
“Some kids who went missing this week. They are trying to overpower the cloaking spell.”  
“Makes sense. What about this barrier, how long has it been up?”  
“A while, its too strong to take down by force, the covens won’t help me take it down. They have some beef with me.”  
“They won’t help you but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I had something to do with it. Well it was fun chatting, but my queue to leave is going to be stepping through those doors any moment now. Goodbye.”  
“wait hold up, Marcel said but as he did the doors did in fact open and through them walked a man that made Marcel take a step back and a trickle of sweat ran down his cheek.   
“Josh, run. Don’t ask questions, just run.” Josh followed Marcel’s gaze and upon seeing the face he was gone instantly.   
“Marcellus Gerard, it has been quite some time.”  
“How are you even back?”  
“Witches and magic and such. Pleasantries aside, I’m sure you have gathered what it is that I want, so if you would just be kind enough to point me in the right direction then I shall take my leave.   
“I’m sorry but I don’t have to answer to you, since we last met I’ve gone through some changes. I’m not as weak as you remember me.”  
“Ah yes, you have been enhanced to be a stronger rendition of an original, ridiculous is you ask me. Tell me one thing, if you are so sure of yourself why can I smell the fear coming from you?”  
“I’m just excited. Now I don’t care how you got back to this world but I’m sorry to say, your stay won’t be long.”  
“Here I was hoping for less barbaric means. If we must then we must, I suppose.”  
“The two vampires went at it, at first marcel thought he was going to be the victor of the match but his opponent was a far better combatant than marcel realised and with the edition of the tuned blade, Marcel was outmatched. His opponent forced the blade deeper into marcels chest until it breached his heart and he died.   
“Fool, to fight me.” Now the information I seek will be much easier to get from your lifeless body. Of course you will probably revive soon, make haste I suppose. 

Josh returned with an army of young vamps only to find Marcel drinking whiskey, his shirt torn and the tuned blade nowhere to be seen.”  
“We need to call Klaus and tell him his dad is back. Now be on the lookout, If someone brought Mikael back then the odds are pretty high stacked they brought the mother back too; Esther. Send word to all our men to be vigilant. If they see either of them not to pursue. Mikael will tear them apart and I don’t even want to think about what she might do.”  
“What do we do?” Josh asked sitting down next to marcel. “I mean we are trapped in the city with a vampire who hunts vampires and a witch who hates us more than anything.”  
“right now josh, I’m doing the only thing I can think of doing. I’m drinking and trying to figure out how to deal with this without having to bring Klaus Mikaelson over the bridge. “  
“Josh poured himself a drink and they sat quietly. 

“Yes Elijah I am certain I know what I heard. It would appear that our father has once again managed to slip back from the great beyond to torment us and by us I mean me because he seems to have so much hatred for me that he refuses to stay quite dead permanently. He must enjoy the dagger a lot to keep coming back for more. That dagger that just so by the way our psychopath aunt destroyed which leaves me with no means to kill him unless I ask Marcellus to assist.”  
“Are you quite done niklaus?”  
“You know for once I would like for our father not to be a part of the problem. Why couldn’t he just stay dead, like most dead ones do.”  
“I think you already mentioned the why.” Elijah said on the other side.   
“So brother, while our sister is busy casting powerful spells like she is meant to , what exactly are you doing out there?”  
“Well if you must know, I’m meeting Koll, he knows a witch in Algiers who might help us, something about telling her family she is dating a werewolf. Romeo and Juliet-esqe.”  
“Well, you take care of things there. I have to remain here and not kill anybody.”  
“Niklaus tell me are you possibly jealous?”  
“Me jealous? You out there doing something while get to sit here and worry about the majority of my family stuck over there.”  
“Sarcasm is unbefitting on you.”  
Klaus hung up the phone and turned around to find his sister standing with her arms crossed.   
“You know, you aren’t the only one who feels helpless.”  
“Of course not, we could eat of the floors that how clean you have made them. Honestly sister, I didn’t take you for the cleaning type for the long time I’ve known you.”  
“I have nothing else I can do.”  
“Could the two of you stop complaining about the fact that you can’t kill anyone and maybe give us a hand with these artefacts, there may be something we could use.”  
Klaus stood up but was instantly pushed by some invisible force, Rebecca noticed and walked to him but she also was pushed back by the same force.   
“What the bloody hell is going on?” she tried to move forward and to her surprise she wasn’t pushed back, neither was Klaus when he stood up.   
“What the hell,” they herd Hayley say from the next room and Caroline mumbled something as well.   
“Well that was weird,” Caroline said when Klaus and Rebecca entered the room. “It was like I was walking into a house without invitation, but it’s gone now. What just happened?”  
“Normally I would call Freya but she is currently too preoccupied casting a spell that is causing our fragile belongings to be at risk of falling. Three days of this and I’m reaching a point of irritation that does not suit me.”  
“For heaven sake niklaus, go out there and kill someone already. It might help,” Rebecca said catching a vase as it shook of the table. She took it and placed it inside a cupboard that now homed all their delicate property.   
“Hey, guys I found something,” Caroline looked at the list and at a totem on the table. “It says here that a shaman cast a spell on this totem, when activated it can disrupt any magic for a small amount of time, not destroy it but just interrupt it.”  
“Like a barrier spell, give anyone enough time to get out and get them to safety. Which also means I can now go in and come right back out without having to concern myself about being stuck in the city, sister.”  
“Oh alright, I could do with some excitement.”  
“hang on, you don’t even know if it works, what if the totem doesn’t work at all and both of you get trapped there?” Hayley said.  
“Very simple, all we need to do is make sure it works, get a test subject and see if they can make it back,” Rebecca said matter of fact and rolled her eyes. “This isn’t our first time love.”  
Of course getting a test subject meant that they turned someone into a vampire and compel them to in and out of the city. Hayley wasn’t very happy about it.   
“oh come on, he’s a farmer, now he can enjoy his life a little.” Rebecca said making light out the situation. The farmer returned eventually and Klaus exchanged a gleeful look with Rebecca.   
The originals entered the city, leaving behind Hayley and Caroline.   
“I killed an entire coven of twelve witches once,” Caroline said looking at where the tow vampires stood last. “It was an accident of course, they were magically linked and I was trying to save Bonnie so I acted on impulse and killed one and the others followed one by one.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”   
“He needs it, like a drug and I’m prepared to look the other way. I can never forget the people I’ve killed.”  
“I’ve killed so many people, I’ve lost track.”  
“I look at my girls and they have no idea the chaos and danger around them everyday, what are we supposed to do when those things start becoming part of their lives?”  
“We pray, we pray that they make the right decisions and go down the right path.”  
The two mothers returned back home where the girls were watching TV and their newly compelled Nanny was keeping an eye on them.   
“Mom, can we go outside?” Hope asked when Hayley walked in.   
“Please,” the twins said together and Caroline and Hayley agreed that it was ok.   
“Coffee?” Hayley asked and went to the kitchen. The two of them talked about motherhood of the supernatural. They hadn’t really had time to get to know each other with all the things happening outside in the city and with the bloodthirsty originals making things awkward.   
“I never would have thought that you and I would be sitting together, drinking a cup of coffee and watching our girls.”  
“Tell me about it. Not to mention that we were both practically impossible mothers: Me with my magical miracle baby and you the first pregnant vampire. “To the impossible mothers,” Hayley held her cup out and Caroline met it with hers   
“Wasn’t it supposed to be a clear sunny day?” Caroline asked looking at the sky that was turning dark with thunder roaring as it approached. “Girls, come inside please!” she yelled as drops of rain began to fall down.   
“That’s so strange,” Hayley said as they closed all the windows and heard the wind picking up. “It came out of nowhere.”  
They both heard a scream from outside both Caroline and Hayley rushed outside to see hope holding her arms, there was blood dripping from her arm.”  
“Are you ok? What happened?”  
“I forgot my bracelet and went back to get it. I tripped over something and cut my arm on the sting.”  
“Let’s get you inside, you’ll heal up fast, be careful baby girl.” Hayley said and the all went inside. Hayley stopped as something nagged at her, she couldn’t remember there being any plants where Hope tripped. She turned around and couldn’t see the plant anymore. She calmed herself even though a slight panic was making its way through her nerves. 

Bonnie Bennett stood at the table, to her left Nate was holding her hand and to her right Vincent. Davina and Freya poured and over the glass encased map of the city. They had not stopped chanting since they started, in the beginning they were not in tune and it was a mess but once their blood connected their magic and they began channelling the ancestral well, they were in harmony. The cemetery itself had not stopped shaking since the first twenty four hours passed. The spell kept the sand from being engulfed by the flood of wind tearing around them, no plant had been able to keep itself rooted and even the sturdiest of trees had been bent to its side as it gave way to the force pushing against it. The five witches had lost their sense of time; the spell took all of their focus. The energy pouring out from them as their power continued to amplify itself was lost on them. Freya poured water on the glass while Davina threw sand over the map afterwards. The items of the missing ones had been melted to the glass with all the concentrated energy seeping through it to the map in hopes of locating them. The clouds gathered above them, Freya looked up, her eyes scanning the clouds and then she faced the others.   
“Someone is trying to fight us!” she shouted.  
“Then we fight back!” Bonnie responded with her command Vincent and Nate held their hands up towards the clouds and began a separate incantation.   
“We must be getting close!” Davina guessed and Freya nodded in agreement. They started focusing harder on the spell, pouring more magic into it, and drawing even more from the ancestral well. The tombs began to shake and the torches swung from left to right as the force of wind became even stronger. The belongings completely melted and formed five small black dots, each of them moved to a location on the map and once they stopped the glass frame cracked and crumbled. The clouds had moved around them leaving a circular hole where the cemetery stood beneath it.   
“We did it,” Bonnie said and took a deep breath. She slowly let go of Vincent and Nate’s hands and they all took a breath, the excitement of the spell still running through them, but they had to slowly release the power they had been channelling.”  
“We have to undo the blood link to each other, but first things first. As regent you should probably send out the locations to all the covens while we still have this power. It would just be easier to do it now,” Freya suggested and Bonnie agreed. She held her hands over the map and cast a spell that duplicated it and sent a duplicate to every witch connected to the ancestors.   
“It’s done,” Bonnie said and looked at the others. They picked up the map and then put it aside. Vincent and Nate picked up the stone slab to reveal the glass casing with a circle of blood in it. Davina picked up the casing while Vincent and Nate returned the slab back to its place.   
“It’s been fun,” Freya said as they all joined hands and began the enchantment to undo the blood link. The blood circle began to thin out and pull apart until five thick drops of blood remained behind leaving no trace of the circle.   
The exhaustion kicked in once the link was finally undone and they all passed out. 

The witches celebrated although they had not found the missing bodies to consecrate into the earth, they had the children back. Niklaus and Rebecca paid no attention to the festivities. They were preoccupied with something different. They were looking for people to kill. “It has been six hours, why haven’t we heard from anyone yet?”   
“Your impatience, once again, astounds me, dear brother. Our sister, only six hours ago, cast a spell that shook the foundation of New Orleans. According to the witches, the spell was the only thing that fuelled them and allowed them to remain conscious for those whole three days without any rest or nourishment. Honestly, you should probably give her more credit”, Rebecca scolded.   
“Have you forgotten that I am not one that allows himself to be concerned over petty things like praiss”  
“Of course, Niklaus Mikaelson the hybrid is above giving anyone praise,” Rebecca announced out loudly.”  
“Quite right you are,” he grinned arrogantly”  
“So when you told hope that she drew a lovely picture, that wasn’t praise at all?”  
Klaus glared at Rebecca. He had nothing to say in retort.   
They both heard it. Footsteps approaching, followed by the sound of windows cracking.   
“Whoever you are, do know that I will end you without blinking,” niklaus said as the footsteps got closer. The windows around them shattered and Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
“He’s not lying. He will kill you and I will help him because I’m bored”   
Mist settled in through every alleyway. The punctuated clacking of the footsteps finally came around the corner and both brother and sister found themselves facing her.   
“Lovely to see you again. Unfortunately, I don’t plan on dying any time soon. I did it once, it was a bit dull. Now for you,” she said, looking at Rebecca, “for what you did to me, I will make you and your entire family suffer,” the aneurism she inflicted was so powerful that neither Klaus nor Rebecca had any chance of withstanding it. The mist engulfed their bodies and the witch and the originals were nowhere to be seen once the mist lifted. The curtain of rain finally reached the Treme District and continued its curtain like course throughout the city of New Orleans.


	7. Old face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the eefort of the five witches seems to have had no help. Eliah and kol encounter an old face of one of niklaus's dribbled out sirelines and still nobody knows why things are happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like the witches fo the show and their magic, most of my chapters focus somewhat on witches more than thye should . working on that default. I wasnt a fan of how evil characters were simply offed like a boss in a game so i decided to play around with some ideas. i know it took a while to get this chapter out and its not much given how long it took to finally post it, but its out and im editing the next one so hopefully i can the new chapter out this week.

Bonnie opened her eyes. She knew she had been asleep for more than a day, the kind of tired she felt was from too much sleep. She noticed five people around her.   
The witch elders had waited for her to wake up, they had laid her in her bed and had also put the other four witches in a room of their own, so to speak.   
She wasn’t in a hospital, although she thought she would have been. As regent, Bonnie was above hospitals, and as the four witches who had helped her find the children that were abducted – Freya, Vincent, Davina and Nate – found themselves in the mansion given to the regent, set in the garden district. It no longer had the style of Josephine LaRue. The jazziness was gone, as were most of Josephine’s belongings, taken by her next of kin. “Where am I?” Bonnie looked at her surroundings, confused.   
“You’re in your new home. We brought you here when we found you after you cast the spell. Of course, it’s not much to look at right now, but once you're fully recovered, we’ll take to find some décor to your liking.   
“What about the children? Did you find them?” Bonnie sat upright; looking concernedly at the elders, “Are they alive?” was the most important question she wanted to know.   
The redheaded elder started crying, and the new regent feared the worst, but these were tears of joy.   
“I came home one night to find blood on the walls, the furniture upturned, and my husband and child missing,” the elder wiped the tears from her face. “This whole time we couldn’t find them and we thought the worst. Yesterday when you sent those maps to all the witches, we were able to locate the children, and they are alive. The witches of New Orleans thank you and your friends,” Bonnie felt tears well up in her eyes. She was overjoyed. Her new family appreciated her the way her friends never had. Before, it was expected of her; now it was a request. Even though she was regent, she felt less obligated and more motivated to help, and that made all the difference. The elders left her to recover, and said they would return at a more appropriate time. They were obligated and delighted to inform her about matters especially ones that she had a significant role in.   
The newly appointed regent left to go take a shower. She hadn’t taken a shower in three days. As she undressed, she thought about Enzo. She reminisced about him, as she so often did. She climbed into the shower, letting her thoughts ponder on possibilities as the water cleansed her exhausted, rank, body. She reached for the soap and it was at this point, when she was most vulnerable, that the ancestors spoke to her. 

   
“So I’ve literally eaten as much as I can,” Nate said looking at the plates around him and grinning sheepishly. The other witches shook their head, they had shown more restraint. “Don’t judge me; I was raised to eat until I’m full. I don’t know how you guys can be so mannered unless I’m the only one who felt starved when he woke up.”  
Freya walked into the room, he expression annoyed.  
“Still no word from your brother?” Nate asked.   
“Neither he nor Rebecca are answering any of my calls. Normally that would mean that they are busy killing or about to kill someone, but seeing as they are both across the river safe from the barrier and with children, I can’t understand why they won’t answer.”  
“Sometimes people don’t carry their phone with them. Maybe they are just busy with some activates or something.”  
“No, Niklaus and Rebecca would be eager to hear any news.”  
“Maybe you should call the mother?” Nate suggested and Freya nodded. She turned around and Nate stood up, combing his hair out of his face. “Has anyone seen Bonnie yet?”  
“No,” Vincent poured himself another cup of coffee, contemplating more toast. The elders left them with a buffet of food for when they woke up. Probably a means of saying thank you for the spell. “We channelled masses of power through her, I’m sure she is the most exhausted of us all. We should let her rest.”  
“We should but since I woke up first, I saw the elders leave. One short fat one said that Bonnie was awake. Now that was two hours ago. I think someone should check on her.”  
“Then go ahead, I don’t want to be the person who wakes her up.”  
“I can’t do it, I have to go to the swimming pool I saw while exploring the house waiting for you guys to wake up.”  
“Seriously, you want go swimming?” Davina accused.   
“No, it’s a big pool of water and perfect for contacting my coven. I have to tell them what’s going on and let them know why I had to channel power form their precious child.”  
“You can’t just use a phone?”  
“I need to have an audience, without fear of losing signal and given the fact that my coven doesn’t get the best cell reception, no. I cannot use a phone. Now if you will excuse me, I have a magical water induced call to make.” Nate said getting up from the tale, took another slice of toast and walked out.   
“What do you think he means with magical child?” Davina asked Vincent.   
“Some covens tend to anchor their power to those who are part of the strongest lineage. His coven probably has a family of leaders and their power is linked to that family. I’m sure it’s not that far different from the Gemini coven of long ago.”  
“In our practices, we look down upon covens like that,” Davina responded to Vincent’s answer. ]  
”Because we practice ancestral magic. We think our magic is superior to others but there are more powerful kinds of magic out there. Dark magic, expression, spirit, traditional and so forth. I mean you were forced to practice traditional magic when you was shunned and so was i. before other side there was a branch of magic called spirit magic where witches called upon their ancestors in the other side or any witch, I would say it was more stronger than ancestral magic because you could channel any witch, but since the other side has collapsed, ancestral magic is the closest we got to that same connection.”  
“So what kind of magic does Nate practice?”  
“He probably practices a kind of connective magic,” Freya said looking at her phone but at the same time not able to resist giving answers to simple questions. Simple for her at least. “He seems connected to this special child of his coven so there must be some kind of spell upon birth that allows you access to the leader family and they must be either big or powerful for an entire coven to be devoted to them.”  
“What’s the difference? Davina asked, curious about the information the other witches never taught her in the lise.   
“A big coven consists of many members. A strong coven would need fewer members because they already have a lot of magic, like my family would have been if we stayed witches and practiced .”  
“My history books said that the Mikaelson family was already a powerful witch family before they were turned.” Davina recalled a lineage book and regarded Freya with expectancy.   
“True, our family would probably have been a powerful witch lineage if my mother didn’t turn my siblings into vampires. Six first born from my generation would have been quite the power for this world to handle. Sometimes I think it wasn’t so much my mother who caused the disturbance but nature itself. Dahlia was right to place the curse on each firstborn; she would have been the most powerful witch for all of eternity if my mother hadn’t spoiled her plans.   
“Man, I’m going to go see how the regent is doing,” Vincent said suddenly. He stood up and went to Bonnie s room. He felt inadequate compared to Freya who had been around for so long and had so many answers. It was easy to blame her for Davina’s death, but he himself would have done the same thing if he was in that situation. It was just because she had done it that he was able to blame her. He tried not to think about the fact that he introduced his wife to the hallow that led her down the path that she wen down that cost him both his child and his wife because he hadn’t known any better.   
He walked to Bonnie’s room and immediately felt energy when he touched the doorknob. He rushed inside, noticing her bed was empty and heard water running in the bathroom and opened the door.   
Bonnie Bennett lay naked on the floor of her shower, water pouring on to her nude body but she was clearly unaware of her surroundings. Vincent made a move to get her even though her felt uncomfortable about the situation. As he approached her exposed body, a force of magic flung him out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He had been a regent so he knew the power of the ancestors when it touched him. He got up ready to fight them when the bathroom door opened and Bonnie looked at him where he lay, wrapped in a towel.   
“The ancestors would like me to carry a message over to you, “mind your business”. Now for my own message. If you ever so much as think about me naked, I will melt you.”  
Vince wanted to say he was concerned about Bonnie’s well-being but given the situation and the state of things, he decided against it. After several minutes Bonnie came out of the room wearing black clothing.  
“Where is Freya?”  
“She’s downstairs.” Vincent said with both his hands up, hoping not to anger Bonnie, he wasn’t sure what kind of methods her anger could lead to but he knew she was not joking about melting him.   
Bonnie left, immediately until she was in the kitchen with Vincent following her quietly.   
“You seem well,” Freya said looking at Bonnie then calling again with her phone.   
“Your brother and sister haven been taken by a dead witch. The ancestors told me to inform you.”   
“A dead witch?”  
“They said we need to keep an eye out for any familiar faces, they didn’t seem able to tell me why though, I almost have the impression that they were forced to give me only as little information as they could. Does that make sense?” Bonnie wasn’t sure if it made sense, but Vincent nodded his head.   
“Some time ago, the ancestors allowed Lucian Castle to do as he pleased after they made a deal with him. It was the first signs that they had been corrupted, it sounds like someone has some kind of control over them again.   
“So what does that mean? How can we be sure?  
“I’m not sure, we would need a reading of the city,” Vincent thought out loud.   
“I could do it, I know a spell for that,” Davina volunteered  
“No, you see that won’t work. We need a witch who isn’t a member of the city, an outsider and as luck would have it, there’s one already here in your pool in the house,” Vincent said leading the way to the pool.  
“I have a pool?” Bonnie said astounded.   
They Followed Vincent to the indoor pool where they all took a moment to take in the scene: Nate stood knee deep in water, something that would generally not be possible since the depth of the pool started at his waistline. From the four corners of the pool, liquid moved up against gravity to create four aquatic walls that reached the ceiling creating a cubicle of water with young witch in the middle.   
“He’s just standing there,” Davina observed first. She took a step closer but both Freya and Vincent pulled her back.   
“He’s communicating with his coven, I wouldn’t go anywhere near him, those walls are spelled to drown anyone who poses any kind of threat to the caster”  
“But I’m not_”  
“You were going to interrupt; any kind of threat will activate the defence.”  
“I haven’t seen this magic in a long time,” Freya said admiring the slow flow of the water walls. “When I was Dahlia’s captive, we passed a coven of witches and I’m sure they created this spell. With technology making our lives so much simpler, spells like this are not so frequently used. Only the true covens still preserve spells like this one.”  
The water mass against the ceiling collapsed on Nate, he looked up at the four other witches and clearly wasn’t happy about something.   
“So,” he said wiping his hair out of his eyes. “Which problem do we take on first?”

Nate returned with candles and maps, he looked outside every so often as he prepared his reading.   
“I’ll channel Bonnie, her link with the dead spirits will help me reach ever section of the city he is connected with through the ancestors. I can detect irregular magic that is affecting the ancestral plane and pinpoint its location.”  
“I feel so weak not being able to help,” Davina said.   
“Don’t worry, you will help,” Nate said with a smirk.   
“That’s not funny.”  
“I’m the only non-native witch, and I’m not regent either. I have no connection to this land so I won’t be tracked and blinded by whatever is affecting the dead. The connection the three of you have, consecrated family members and such would compromise it.”  
“If you use me as a medium, won’t that still have any side effects?”  
“He’s simply using you to see, since you are always connected to the ancestors, it won’t be noticed since you aren’t the one looking.”  
“I get it, if I look or if any of you look, it would be like sending out a beacon, but he won’t because he has no link to the earth here, right?” Bonnie thought it through and all the others nodded. Nate looked outside again, Bonnie followed his gaze and saw the same rain coming towards them in what looked like a linear line.   
“There it is,” Nate said with a sigh.   
“You’ve been waiting for the rain?”  
“My coven said that there magic spreading over New Orleans, that rain is not natural. Someone brought it here, it blocks all witches from looking into the city. My coven is concerned.” Nate closed his eyes and started his incantation.   
They waited in silence, Freya looked at her phone and coincidently it lit up informing her that Elijah was calling her.   
“Any word?”   
“Not so much, but Freya, Marcellus has informed me that nine locals committed suicide at the same time not ten minutes ago all under the exact same circumstances. I would appreciate it if you could see if there was any magic about.”  
“Unless it’s a sociopathic witch, I don’t know what I can do and I’m currently preoccupied trying to find a way to locate our brother and sister.”  
“Freya, _”  
“I’ll come by later. Let me finish what I can here, if it was magic then the residual energy would remain behind until tomorrow. Right now I have access to more means of help than if I was out there.   
“Very well sister, you do what you can over there, meanwhile Kol and I will investigate what we can.”  
“Stay safe brother,” Freya said and hung up the phone.   
“Let me guess, family problems?”  
“Actually not. Someone caused the death of several people, Elijah wishes me to see if there is any magic afoot. He’s not focused, otherwise he would already have contemplated the fact that magic doesn’t linger on the dead, not generally.   
“Whatever has your ghostly ancestors in a bind isn’t as obvious as you would have thought,” Nate let go of Bonnie and wiped the sweat from his brow. “I can’t detect anything out of the ordinary except everything supernaturally out of the ordinary. It doesn’t help that this shroud of rain is creating some kind of static interference with my spell.” They all jumped at the lightning that struck outside in the garden.   
Bonnie got up and then stood still, listening to the voices of the deceased.  
“Oh no,” she sat back down on the chair and looked at Vincent.   
“What is it?” he asked but his phone rang and as soon as he answered he was given the news.  
“Another witch child was kidnapped,” Bonnie said to the others were confused.   
“But we found them all, why even continue?” Freya asked thinking over the familiarity of the whole situation.   
“Whoever this is wont stop at whatever they’re trying to accomplish,” Nate said.   
“We could cast another spell,” Davina suggested weakly.   
“If the culprit is just going to continue kidnapping witches then we would be stuck casting that spell all the time, and I’m still exhausted from the last time we cast it. Not to mention we would put the city in even more danger each time we cast the spell.” Nate admitted.   
“I thought you would want to get your siblings with that spell?” Bonnie frowned.  
“Unfortunately, we can’t use you to find my family members. The ancestors won’t hesitate to help a witch but not if that also helps the Mikaelson. I already know that much. Fortunately I already know that nobody can leave the city so I will just search section by section, Nate since you’re the only witch not prohibited by the dead, would you mind helping me?”  
“It never ends,” Nate rolled his eyes and followed Freya.   
“I’m going to call a meeting, get all the covens together and tell them to take measures, stay inside, never go out alone at night,” Bonnie decided and Vincent nodded then turned to Davina.   
“You and I can go out and see what these missing witches had in common. There has to be some kind of clue that can give us answers.   
“Let’s go,” Davina picked up her jacket and led the way. “We should start with the first kidnapped kid, see if there is any information we can get.”  
“My thoughts exactly.”   
Bonnie looked at the pouring rain outside and took a deep breath, this wasn’t exactly what she imagined but eventually things have to get easier. For now she was prepared to do whatever it took to keep her people safe. 

Elijah and Kol arrived at the fifth location; The Marigny Distrct, where one of the nine people had killed themselves earlier.   
“Magical storms, sudden suicides and witches disappearing. I don’t recall this city ever being so interesting,” Kol said looking around while there were no people who seemed to notice the odd eccentrics of the city.   
“Now is not the time for jokes Kol,” Elijah said solemnly. “Whatever is running amok in this city needs to be put down before it shreds this fragile community apart.”  
“I don’t understand why you and Niklaus refuse to leave a city that has caused so much pain for our family. I don’t even know why I am still here for that matter.”  
“As I recall you and Rebecca did have your own adventure not too long ago.”  
“It was freedom, away from the duties of this family and all the problems that come with it. You know I haven’t even had a single night with Davina after her return from the dead?”  
“It grieves me to hear about your failed love life brother,” Elijah said casually looking for any hint of something that might be out of the ordinary. HE knelt down next to the body, thinking about the curiousness of the fact that nobody was here to stop them.   
“Of course, if it doesn’t matter to the inner circle of Rebecca, Niklaus and Elijah then it isn’t even worth caring about. No wonder Finn hated us so.”  
“Hush brother, we have company,” Elijah said noticing someone holding a red umbrella walking towards them. The umbrella was held low to obscure the person beneath it from view. It was a woman judging by the clothes and clacking of heels.  
“Oh, please don’t stop on my account, family squabbling is something I’m all too familiar with,” she said without showing her face.   
“Is there something we can help you with miss…” Elijah tried pleasantries before brute custom as was his nature.   
“I just came here to admire the work, nine people died at the same time and yet nobody seems to bat an eyelid? Makes you wonder how safe this city is, doesn’t it?”  
“It is quite curious indeed.” Elijah buttoned his jacket and made no motion to advance to the hidden woman.   
“More curious should be the fact that nobody even cares about.”  
“She’s right brother,”Kol said finally noticing the absence of people around. “There’s nobody here and this is a busy street.  
“It’s amazing what rain does to people, keeps them locked in their homes, life is so fickle and it only takes a bit of rain to scare humans,” she said beneath the umbrella.   
“Forgive my lack of compassion, but I find it quite rude to be talking to someone who would not bare us their face,” Elijah said sternly and waited.   
“Compassion is the least of my concerns, I do however love making deals and my new master has one delicsious deal he wants to make with you,” she said and lifted the umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a hint at who she is, dont worry. im not killing anybody and i know it kind of seems messy now but ii have a slight idea of how this works out. i have the gola in mind but its only the means. i hope you guys can see the characters as you read them. Its really hard for me to bring those character personalities out but i think im starting to get the just of it. 
> 
> i haven seen the episode with elijahs mind in the pendant nor have i seen the episode before it. so im not 100% sure whats happeing with the show. Im kind of just keeping up with the promotion videos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i meant to post this last week but didnt have a chance. Didnt start the next chapter either. 
> 
> The new regent finds herself in a position of unnease, she will have to pay a price for the comunity that she now reigns over, a price she had hoped she would never have to face again. Bla bla bla esponential crisis and all that. Hope you like it.

Jon was a person of little value and typical needs, beer and woman. He found himself in the bayou reeking of alcohol and missing his wallet and his phone. He couldn’t remember the last three bars he went to or even how he ended up so far in the middle of nowhere but here he was without money or means of communication. He had been walking for three hours but kept walking around in circles, everything looked the same, smelled the same and he had pissed on enough trees to know they were all the same. He wasn’t attractive or in any good physical shape other than round and he didn’t even care to get into any better condition for that matter. The only relevant thing about Jon that he had ever achieved in his life was stumbling upon a clearing that was clearly out of place in the swamp he had been lost in since he woke up.   
“What the…” he started sobering up almost immediately. It looked like there were nine freshly dug graves in the clearing, they were in a perfect circle and each grave gave home to a torchlight. Not all the torches were lit though but given how hard it had rained, Jon was surprised that any of them were lit at all. He wasn’t supernatural in any way, not even his drinking tolerance was that remarkable. So when he crossed the line of salt intended to keep some supernatural beings out, nothing happened. He looked at the freshly dug graves, he was clearly able to distinguish blood on each grave and that made him vomit.   
He heard growling from the bushes nearby and was suddenly surrounded by wolves, none of them would enter the freak clearing but they walked around its perimeter.   
He shouted at them, trying to throw them with rocks but they simply evaded the projectiles and it almost sounded like they were laughing at him.   
It was when the fire torch next to him suddenly ignited that Jon began to feel scared.   
“It’s rare for a human to become involved with matters of the supernatural,” Dahlia said walking out from behind one of the trees. “Whatever brought you here was most unkind.” She continued and walked over the salt line and then stopped and grinned. “Oh yes, I brought you here.”  
“Who are you? What do you want?”  
Dahlia looked at the torch next to Jon. The light glistened in her dark eyes and she smiled. “Who I am is of no importance to you. However, the one that is about to come back…well. That is a far darker story and exquisitely more brutal. Do you know how many lives it takes to return an immortal back from the dead? I suppose you wouldn’t. I can understand that you must be overwhelmed, given your situation I too would be most distraught. However you can find some small comfort in the fact that it will all be over soon and none of any of this will be of any value to you.”  
“What are you talking about? Who are you? What is going on with those wolves? Why aren’t they attacking you or me?”  
“Perceptive you are indeed. Unfortunately as we speak a deal is being made in the city that you are not needed for, well not needed alive for at least. You specifically are not even needed at all. I wouldn’t even call it a deal; it’s more of a trade you see.”  
“You’re crazy aren’t you? Your one of those crazy murderous lunatics I see on the TV!”  
“I must say I do have a body count, but I only kill those whom I regard as enemies. You are most certainly not an enemy. You are here as something far more serious”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“You are here, as lunch,” she said and the ground beneath the torch moved, a hand protruded from the earth and from it a body, a hungry body and when it saw Jon it grabbed him, brought its fangs down to his neck, tore his throat open leaking blood on the ground and it drank the alcohol induced liquid in his veins. Dahlia waited for the vampire to be finished, once it dropped its dead food, it smelled more human blood. With a wave of her hand she incapacitated it and smiled. “It is good to be alive again.”  
She waited silently while the vampire lay motionless. After several minutes she nodded and cast her spell. With her power fully restored and more, the vampire was gone from the circle of salt and she was alone with the company of the wolves.   
“Move,” she instructed and they yielded. She took a final glance at the clearing; five out of the nine torches were lit. “Soon we will all be back and that is when things will get interesting. Don’t worry my dear sister, we will be reunited soon,” she looked at the last torchlight and then left while a few of the wolves remained behind, to guard the space.

“You wanted to bring me to a construction site?” Nate said looking at the demolition happening to the church  
“No,” Freya said harshly. “This was my place of power, where my power was prime and always strengthened.”  
“Your prime location is now under construction, I assume you are angry?”   
“I cast spells in here that prevented any interference. I don’t understand how this could happen,”  
“Well you and I both know that this area is still marked as your territory. The only difference is the structure. It says here that it is under renovation.” Nate looked at the sign and then back at Freya. “So when it is done you can find a spot, cast a spell and use it like you did before. You are still the alpha of this area once its remodelled nothing will have changed, except hopeful you won’t be stuck in a broom closet, which would suck. You chose a church to mark your witchy power? I’m sure there is a joke in there somewhere. .”  
“We have to go back to the command in the city. That’s the second best place to cast a spell.” Freya turned around and led the way. Nate didn’t ask any questions even though he had many of them to ask, instead he just followed. 

“This is where your family lives?” Nate asked taking a sip from his cappuccino while looking at the compound. “This place looks epic; I mean who has a wine fountain in their home?”  
“Excuse me?” Freya frowned.   
“A wine fountain over there, though I can’t think it’s a smart decision when you have teenagers about,” Nate said walking closer to the fountain.   
“Nate, be vigilant,” Freya instructed and looked around carefully.   
“Why? What’s wrong with you?”  
“That is supposed to be a water fountain,” she saw the light go on in his head and he stepped back.  
“Well, look who it is,” Niklaus said from upstairs. “My dear sister and her friend.”  
“Whoa,” Nate said looking at the hybrid as he walked down the stairs. “I mean when you get over all the blood on your face, shirt, hands, pants… everywhere to be honest. But once you get over that, you’re actually handsome.”  
“Niklaus, what happened here?” Freya asked taking a step to him and noticing the veins beneath his eyes moving.  
“He is losing the bet,” Rebecca said suddenly out of nowhere, dressed in high heels, a white skirt and quite the delicate top, she dragged the mangled corpse by its foot without any sign of fatigue.   
“Oh no, I am not. I currently have three more victims than you,” Klaus accused.   
“But I haven’t spill them all over myself,” she threw the corpse up to the second floor; she had used more strength than she meant to and the body went ‘splat’ against the wall. “Oh bother,” she smirked and then turned back to her older sister.   
“Where have you two been? I’ve been calling since this morning, I thought he worst. Why aren’t you outside the barrier spell?”  
“Well sister, we have been very busy, you see Rebecca and I are currently embarking upon a journey of sorts. The end of the journey will conclude with the biggest body count and it looks like we will have two more bodies to add to that score.  
“Can I just say that it’s not natural for everyone in your family to be this good looking?” Nate whispered to her. Klaus and Rebecca made a move for Nate but he reacted fast enough to keep them at bay with magic. “I’m starting to think your family is a bad omen for me, what is going on here?”  
“I’m not sure, they aren’t usually this way,” Freya took a jar out of the cabinet and made a circle of salt around each of them. She cast a boundary spell and Nate reinforced it before he let the two vampires free of his magic.  
“Have I mentioned how annoying you can be sometimes, Freya?” Klaus said with venom in his voice.   
“I could say the same about you,” Rebecca began.  
“You're just sore because you are losing. If I really was that annoying then why stay with me after all this time?”   
“Because you daggered me every time I tried to leave, you selfish bastard.”  
“Well I don’t see any daggers around and yet here you are, not so much out of loyalty but simply like the dog you are, grovelling with its tail between its legs back to its master.”  
“The only dog I see here is you, bastard of our mother. I can understand why she wanted to kill us, if I had to watch from the other side how my failure of a son ran about the earth without being of any value; I would want to kill him too!” Rebecca retorted.   
“Freya! Let me out of this spell, I want to teach our sister a little lesson in manners, starting with the removal of her tongue and followed by the decapitation of her head, see if she grows that back...”  
“What if the head and body regenerate separately, would that happen?” Nate asked Freya.   
“Heaven forbid there be two of her, I’ll simply burn her,” Klaus said slamming his fist against the barrier.   
“Threats again, that’s all you are good for. Aside from ruining our family and lying and betraying everyone who holds you dear!”  
“Is your family always this happy?” Nate asked walking up the stairs.   
“I will tear your throat out!” Niklaus screamed up after Nate.   
“Freya!” Nate yelled out suddenly.   
The Mikaelson witch went to the second floor up to where she saw Nate standing outside of the rooms. She walked up to him and then followed his gaze and her body went cold. There were too many bodies to count and not all of them were distinguishable.   
“This is not good.” Nate pointed out the obvious.   
“What did you do?” Freya demanded from Klaus and Rebekah.   
“We had a bet, didn’t you hear us?”  
“Quite the underplayed one, we had to pay our respects to the visitors,” Klaus added.   
“You killed so many people!” Nate exclaimed and frowned, looked at the two originals and then at Freya. “The barrier spells, something is wrong.”  
“What do you mean?” Freya asked looking at them and then she noticed it too. “Are they are getting weaker?” why would you two do this? It is out of character.”  
“This is the most fun we’ve had in over a long time “Rebekah joked.   
“I’ve seen this before, in Montreal. At least I read about it in my studies. A relentless killing by a vampire. This has all the signs of a ripper vampire.” Nate said  
“Neither of them are rippers. Those came after the originals.” Freya said.   
That’s all good and well but do you see those markings on their arms, it looks like a curse to me, right?”  
Freya looked at their wrists and saw the same marking that Rebekah had once carried, the hexed dagger mark that turned the victim into a ripper.   
“They have been cursed, I’ve seen this before and I know how to deal with it. We will need siphons of magic. That is how we cured Rebekah before.”  
“Great, do we have any on standby?  
“I actually know about two siphons but they are beyond the border, we can’t bring them inside and they are also too young, I wouldn’t want to put their lives in danger.  
“Great, the only way to get rid of this magical curse is to get someone outside of the border to come here and that’s going to be…why are you looking at me like that?  
“We have been overlooking the biggest answer this whole time,” Freya said and took out her phone. 

“Josh, tell me you have good news!” Marcel said wiping the blood from his lips and cleaning his hands.   
“Well it depends on you I suppose. My guys said that Mikael hasn’t killed anyone else since he left. They haven’t spotted momma Mikael, bummer. Nor have any of the witches tried making any kind of alliance with the werewolves like she did before when she was possessing harvest girl or voodoo mama,” Josh saw Marcels critic look. “I’m sorry, I never had a chance to use those cool nicknames.”  
“Are you done?”  
“No, my guys said that it looks like Mikael is searching for something. Oh and about that random suicide watch thing I’m on. One of my tech guys said that there as magical interference with all surveillance systems today, well he just said technical difficulties but two plus two and all that.”  
“So we know more but actually nothing.”  
“Pretty much,” Josh agreed and bit his lip.   
“I’m sure the Mikaelsons are having better luck than we are. They always seem to find a way to be ahead of the game.”  
“My ‘original viewers’,” Josh grinned at his brilliance then saw Marcels glare, “they said that Kol and Elijah had some kind of meeting with a woman but they weren’t able to eavesdrop. Freya and the weasel witch are back at the Mikael manner and your favourite blonde and her brother are safe on the other side of the border playing games with kids and enjoying the stress free life of freaky magical child parenting bonding.   
“Josh, you have too much time on your hands to be thinking about all these names,” Marcel said picking up his phone and scrolling down to Rebekah’s name.   
“Actually, sometimes they just happen.”  
“I take it you aren’t very fond of the new guy?”  
“He didn’t call me once, not once but he can go on missions with Helga-the-best-friend-soul-sacrificing-older-sister-back-from-the-dead-oldest-Mikaelson-daughter-witch.”  
“I sense a lot of pent up anger,” Marcel raised an eyebrow when he got voicemail.   
“I mean it was an awesome night, and then like really awesome. No call?”  
“I’m sorry someone used you for your body,” Marcel said dialling again.   
“I mean I have an awesome personality, I’m really cute and you are totally not paying attention to me.” Josh commented noticing the concerned look on Marcel’s face.   
“I’m worried ok. Rebekah isn’t answering her phone and I have this gut feeling that something is wrong.”  
“There is always something wrong,” Josh moaned and looked around.   
“It comes with the city Josh, we’ll have peace and then something will disturb that peace, we face it, defeat it and enjoy the peace that follows after before the next threat comes.”  
“I see habits are hard to beat, Marcellus Gerard.” Mikael said and took a seat. “That expression on your face clearly tells me that the Mongrels you’ve had following me have still not informed you that they lost my trail. Amateurs. Making it obvious that you were having me tailed. Not to threat I didn’t kill any of them.”  
“You want to fight me old man?”  
“I would much rather not repeat your defeat from before. Sit down young vampire,” he said looking at Josh and the vampire did as he was told.   
“If you’re looking for Klaus then I’m sorry to say he’s not here, honestly the amount of times he’s killed you I would have thought you would have learned your lesson.”  
“Yes, the bastard son who turned my whole family against me and now has his own family and happiness. It does not sit well with me; he does not deserve the happiness that befell him given all the pain and suffering that abomination has caused throughout the years. I would want nothing more than to kill him, but this is not my desire.”  
“Then what is your desire, old man?”  
“I wish to be reunited with my daughter, Freya. I’ve been trying to locate her but my efforts have been in vain. Since you're predictable I was able to find you without any qualms. I offer you a deal, take me to my daughter and in exchange I will not tear out the hearts of the vampires about to enter this bar or the hearts of any vampires in this city.”  
The doors flung open and a big group of vampires entered Rousseau’s. Marcel lifted his hands and they stopped.   
“New mission guys, find Freya Mikaelson.”

“This is a lockdown,” Bonnie said and looked at all the gathered witches where they stood in the cemetery. “The ancestors agree that it is not safe for witches to be alone anymore. Cast barrier spells on your homes; allow only friends and family entrance. Whoever is doing this is targeting witches and ones who aren’t prepared.”  
“What is being done to stop this threat?” a witch from Algiers demanded. Ever since Bonnie became regent, she knew where the witches who spoke to her came from. Her psychic abilities had been weakening but she assumed there was a price to pay and it wasn’t a big sacrifice, she hadn’t been able to speak to Enzo for so long, since the twins siphoned her power all those years ago.   
“Right now, we have no leads and no idea who it is. We don’t know why witches are being targeted. That’s why I called this meeting. We have to stand together and do what we can to protect each other. The vampires will assist,” as she said this there was a murmur of conversation.   
“We are working with vampires now?”  
“The vampires will keep watch during the night, we can’t be awake all the time and their leader, Marcel has agreed to let his nightwalkers act as a security team.”  
“Why should we trust the vampires?” another witch from Algiers demanded. Bonnie felt a slight ping of annoyance, why didn’t these people get it?  
“There is someone out there kidnapping and killing our kind, we need allies where we can get them.”  
There was a clear disapproval from the audience.   
“After what the vampires did to us, we have lost elders and regents to them and now we have to trust that our lives are safe in their hands?”  
The protesting voices grew louder and louder, none would listen even though Bonnie tried to speak again.   
Magic suddenly engulfed the entire cemetery, all witches except harvest girls, elders and Bonnie found themselves victim to mental pain. Once it stopped they were no longer only the living witches of the community but a mass group of living and spirit witches. Josephine LaRue’s spirit and several others stood next to Bonnie. Cassie, Monique, what’s her name and several other girls stood along the harvest girls.   
“Is this what has become of the witches of New Orleans?” Josephine’s spirit said looking at the crowd. “Unsatisfied by the efforts of their leaders yet demanding more?”  
“To stand against the regent is to stand against the ancestors,” Monique said and another wave of pain passed through the living witches.   
“Who are you to decide what is right and what is wrong?” Cassie said her gaze cold and harsh.   
“The harvest girls are instructed by the ancestors,” Josephine continued. “The regent communes with us, her goals are our goals. He desires our desire. Her commands, ours,” the piercing cold look from her spirit made all the witches cringe. “It is not for you to decide how to object and defy her, she devoted herself to finding the lost children and yet you would stand against her when she offers advice?  
The silence was deafening.   
“This is a first and final warning,” Monique’s’ spirit said and her eyes scanned all the witches one by one. “Any witch, who from this point stands against the regent, shall be shunned and stripped of their ancestral rights including consecration.” The magic dispersed and all ancestral spirits were gone, Bonnie said nothing and waited.   
“So are we going to have any more problems?” Nobody wanted to answer Bonnie; they had just been warned for the first time by their ancestors. In the back of the crowd Bonnie saw Freya and Nate; they clearly had something to say. The regent dismissed the covens and once they had all gone she walked to the new friends she had made

 

“Ok, so the last time my sister was infected with the ripper curse, we had to use a siphoner to remove the magic,” Freya said looking from Nate to Bonnie.   
“What do you mean the last time? It sounds like your saying she has it again?”  
“She and Klaus have been infected, but that’s not the point.”  
“Uhm actually, I just told my covens that vampires are going to keep them safe and now there are two originals rippers out there?”  
“They are in barrier spells and unconcious, so don’t worry. That’s not why we came to talk to you.” Nate said and looked at Freya.   
“We have a theory, if we can somehow get a siphoner to try and absorb the barrier around the city, we would be able to get rid of it.”  
“Yeah but we would need to get a siphoner willing to help us,” Bonnie stated and then thought about something. “You can’t mean the twins? Caroline would never agree.”  
“Of course not, siphoning all that magic would be dangerous for them. They wouldn’t be able to control it. That’s the biggest issue we have with this whole idea. Siphoners are hard to come by to begin with and we need one who won’t go insane after they’ve absorbed a spell like this.”  
“Actually, I might know of someone,” Bonnies throat tightened and shivers went down her spine. The thought of bringing him back chilled her bones and made her feel nauseous. She thought about all the things she had gone through but there was no other person. “Kai parker, a siphoner we faced long ago. He was the leader of the Gemini coven,” she said and stopped to take a breath.   
“I remember this; his coven sent him to another dimension or something. He returned and then offed the entire coven during a wedding of his sister. News about that spread like wildfire amongst the covens. Of course the Gemini coven was a bunch of creeps anyway. That merge ritual was so stupid, my mom said that one day it would be their undoing, she called it.”  
“You know how to contact him?” Freya asked with a confused look.   
“Kind of, we trapped him in a new prison world maybe seven or so years ago. He can’t escape from that side because I have both ascendants that allow travel between this and that dimension.”  
“Could you get him out?”  
“No, there is no celestial occurrence in that world, when we made it we had to guarantee that he wouldn’t be able to get out. He’s in a room with nothing but terrible music recurring over and over.”  
“Wow, harsh,” Nate said shuddering at the idea of that kind of prison.   
“You created this world right?” Freya started thinking about loopholes.   
“Yeah, essentially I made it,” Bonnie tried to think like Freya but she wasn’t fast enough.   
“If you created this world, intending for there to be no way for him to make it out, that means you can also adjust it, make it bigger just enough to enable some kind of magical event to get him out.”  
“You two don’t understand, Kai parker is a lunatic, if I let him out, he will set his sights on everyone here and kill us all.”  
“You’re the one who brought him up, I’m guessing that’s because you know he’s the only chance we have,” Nate gently said.   
“We have no choice Bonnie,” Freya urged. “That curse on my siblings will get stronger and we still have no idea what this barrier is meant for, if it is dangerous we have no idea when it might be used for whatever its purpose is.”  
“If we bring Kai back, we are all putting ourselves at risk,” Bonnie said and then shook her head, tears swelling up. “If we don’t we are all at risk. The only difference is, with Kai we will know what to expect.”  
“Crazy psycho family killing out of spite murderous siphoner.”  
“Yeah Nate, that’s basically him summed up,” Bonnie said softly.   
“We need to get a move on this time is running out.” Freya said and Bonnie took a moment to collect herself.   
“We need the ascendant, its back in mystic falls in a tomb where my ancestor saved vampires from burning. I can call someone to have it sent over.”  
“Pretty specific hiding place,” Nate said pondering over it. “Any special reason?  
“It’s the first place I cast a big spell, the same spell that took my grams life and I thought that it’s the best resting place for something that holds a lot of negative memories.   
“Do what you can to have it sent here, I’ll try to see if we can find another siphoner or means to keep the curse at a standstill. The last thing this city needs is my brother and sister on a ripping spree,” Freya left them without another word and Nate turned to Bonnie.   
“You ok?”  
“We are planning on bringing back a monster from hell. Which by the way I already destroyed and somehow it feels like the past isn’t letting go. The moment he’s served his purpose, I’m sending him back and never looking back,” Bonnie took out her phone and made a call, leaving Nate in the cemetery alone.   
“All I wanted to do was buy a good flat and enjoy the festivities of the city. ‘Take a break’ they said, it will do you some good they said. Here I am in the middle of more drama.”  
“You,” a voice said suddenly from behind Nate. He turned to face a beautiful young woman with long wild brown hair and radiant brown skin and a dangerous smirk. “Tell me, from which coven are you?”  
“I’m from the Branch coven,” Nate answered with a friendly smile.   
“You’re not a local witch?”  
“No, I’m just visiting the city. Except for the vampire infestation, it’s really nice.”  
“Guess what kid, today is your lucky day.”  
“Thanks,” Nate said and frowned as the ground began to shake. “what’s happening?”  
“I’m not welcome here; I bid you a farewell, take care.”  
“I’m Nate by the way!” he shouted but he was sure the woman hadn’t heard him. “That was totally weird.”  
Bonnie walked back, concerned.   
“It will take at least two days for talisman we need to come, for now there isn’t much we can do. I know you just got here as well, while we go investigate whatever is killing those people, would you like to join me in a travel excursion around the city?”  
“Like taking a break?”  
“I’m regent, I think I can pretty much do whatever I want,” Bonnie shrugged and then held her hand out as invitation for him to join, Nate took the chance immediately.   
“So how exactly do you have a siphoner in a prison world on standby? How bad is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah gues whos back . not quite yet but hes coming back for sure. also five out of nine torch lights. guess who they are and who are to come. Ive made it pretty obvious by this point.


	9. the returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had some trouble knowng what to do with this chapter. hitting a bit of a block. the series has kind of thrown me of my game with davinas return .

Elijah looked up as Freya walked into Rousseau’s.  
“Here you are, when I didn’t find you and Kol I was slightly concerned.”  
“Yes I do apologise but other matters came up that needed my immediate attention.”  
“Our brother and sister, they crossed the border and have been infected with the ripper curse.”  
“What did you say?” Elijah was surprised at the news.   
“Not to worry, we have means to end it. Elijah, I’m concerned. I’ve never felt as confused about a threat as I am now. When dahlia raised me, we spent those years together I understood how to see when a threat is prevalent. Her paranoia guaranteed it. It made me look at things from angles but there’s so much happening that can’t see the end goal and that concerns me.” She noticed Elijah was distracted.  
“Freya, there is something that I need to bring to your attention,” he said and Freya noticed the look on his face.   
“What’s wrong and where is Kol?”  
“Kol is with the few witches who will still help us; it’s a trademark skill he has. Being associated with the witches throughout our long lives.”  
“Why didn’t you come to me?”  
“As powerful as you are sister, this specific matter. I didn’t want your emotions to cloud your judgement.”  
Freya narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms; she tilted her head sideways and waited for Elijah to continue.   
“Freya, somehow by means I’m not even sure could be possible…Kol is with our brother.”  
“Niklaus and Rebekah are in boundary spells I cast and am still connected to.”  
“Our other brother,” Elijah said calmly and saw the disbelief in Freya’s eyes.   
“No, that’s not possible. The only other brother we have is…Finn.”  
“He is back sister, someone managed to bring him back to life,” Elijah saw the light in Freya’s eyes burn brighter than he had ever seen before. He felt a small tinge of jealousy but remained calm and collected.   
“Then take me to him,” she said but Elijah turned his head to the door as someone walked in.   
“Father,” he said and took several steps back, he had not anticipated the cruel hunter to find them so suddenly.   
Mikael made no move to attack Elijah; instead he looked at his daughter whom he had been so briefly reunited with before his second death (third if you include his human death) that he was never able to appreciate the woman she had become.   
“My darling daughter,” Mikael said and held his hands out. Freya embraced her father and rested her head against this chest, tears running down her face.  
“I missed you,” she cried and felt his embrace tighten around and it comforted her.   
“What is the meaning of this?” Elijah demanded but once again someone entered the establishment.   
“I told Mikael I would help him find Freya and he promised that he wouldn’t kill my vampires,” Marcel said looking pleased with himself.   
“You dare bring my father against us again Marcellus?”  
“What are you going to do? Fight me Elijah? Last time I checked I beat you down to the ground with my hands behind my back.”  
“As did I,” Mikael said looking at marcel and as he did Freya pulled out for the hug.   
“Father, please do not tell me you came back to torment by brothers and sister,” Freya said desperately and then remembered what Elijah had told her.   
“No, even though I do not wish happiness upon that bastard child, I would not dare take a father from his daughter. I am not that kind of monster.” Mikael said looking at the only thing in life that brought him comfort. “Daughter, I wish to live out the rest of your life in your life. I was unable to have such a thing with your other sibling but I would wish it with you. Grant me this one kindness and once you have lived your natural life to its end, I will follow in pursuit and spare your wretched brothers the agony of my terror.   
Elijah stared in disbelief at the man who had hunted him and his sibling for centuries. To suddenly offer a truce all for the sake of living with his daughter seemed a hard pill to swallow. As Mikael waited Freya’s response, Elijah knew that his father was serious. He could see it in the vampire who hunted vampire’s eyes. He was envious of how much power Freya had over this monster.   
“We could be the family I always dreamed of,” Freya said in thought. “My entire family reunited.”  
“Freya, you cannot possibly be thinking about taking his offer?” Elijah said outraged.   
“Why not? Father would be with us, Finn would be back. The family I lost from the beginning and we would all be happy again.”  
“Finn has returned?” Mikael said surprised. “How?”  
“How did you return?” Marcel asked.   
“I woke in a dirt grave. There was a woman who had been waiting for me to dig my way out. She told me her master had brought me back and that I was to leave and do whatever I please. She told me that her master would require a favour but it would be collected at a later time. She guaranteed me the safety of my family.”  
“What did this woman look like?” Freya asked then saw the uncertainty on Mikael’s face.   
“I can’t remember her face, but I remember the encounter. She must be a witch.”  
“That’s all? She said nothing else that could give any clue as that why she brought you back?”  
“I think it was obvious from the beginning, Mikael was brought back to kill us all.”  
“No, I was guaranteed that my family would not be touched. Like I said before Elijah, I do not wish to bring harm upon the family, my family. I wish to be a part of it. After all the years I spent trying to kill you, I’ve died twice. The only difference was that my second death was mourned by your sister. I cannot expect you to believe or forgive me after all the years of torment I’ve caused. Nor would I expect you to, after all, I raised you better than that. I do want to make it clear that my return this time around does not mean I want to bring harm upon you or my other children. I am tired Elijah, tired of trying to kill a bastard son who is not responsible for what he is. Tired of trying to kill my own children who I had a hand in turning into vampires and above all, I am tired of being unloved by those children.”  
“You are not unloved father,” Freya said immediately.   
“One daughter out of all my children and she will not accept that I am the monster that I truly am.”  
“The real monster is Esther, she made a deal with dahlia, she turned you all into vampires and she turned this family against itself. If you must blame someone, blame her.”  
“On the topic of that vile snake, if you returned then I assume that she has too,” Elijah concluded.   
“If Esther has returned than I am not aware. I was the only ne to wake from the grave as far as I could tell. I remember there being other graves but no indication of how many were still occupied.” Mikael said and looked at his daughter who was thinking about any kind of witchcraft that would allow a mass resurrection.   
“Whoever is bringing people back from the dead must be either very powerful or channelling something extremely powerful if they are bringing multiple people back from the dead.”  
“That brings to important questions about,” Elijah calculated. “Father if you are to be reunited with us as a member of the family then you understand you have to face the trials that each of us will present to you. Freya might be willing to forgive you easily but that will not be the same for me, Rebekah, Kol and most certainly not niklaus whom you have brought the most pain to in life.”  
“And Finn,” Freya said remembering her brother back from the grave.   
“Finn has also returned?” Mikael said with a frown.   
“if I bring you and Finn together, trace the magic used to bring you back I can get to the source of it all, locate the witch that brought you back and answer some questions.”  
“Two original vampires returned from the dead without any indication as to how,” Mikael said looking at Elijah. “Those two questions are easy to assimilate. Who brought us back and most importantly why?”  
“We need to get to Finn; I can prepare the spell only if I have two of you together.” Freya took her back and started for the front door.   
“Well this is all interesting and all but remember our deal Mikael, don’t harm my vamps,” marcel said and Freya was momentarily surprised to see him. She forgot about him all together.   
“I am a man of my word. However as I do not feed on humans, remind your vampires that they are my source of nourishment, I won’t kill them but I plan on feeding on them.”  
“Now hold up,” Marcel began but Mikael gave him stern look.   
“Call it a loophole, as the witches would say. Not death but blood loss. Goodbye Marcellus. Elijah, lead the way.”  
The three originals members left the bar and marcel found himself annoyed more than anything. Technically he was the strongest creature in the world but somehow those weaker than him – the original family members – always seemed to come out on top.”  
“Tough day,” a woman said walking into the bar. Marcel started a theory on all the beautiful women talking to him. The first one died, the second one knew about Mikael and now here he was with a shoulder hair length brunette who spoke to him out of her own.   
“What makes you say that?”  
“Old vampires walking all over you, it must really suck to be so powerful and yet so weak.”  
Marcel vamp sped to her, pushed her against the wall with her his hand against her throat.   
“Now you better talk before I rip you apart,” he said but was surprised to find her unhinged by his sudden attack. She rolled her eyes and brought her hand to the one around her neck and casually took it away. It wasn’t that she was stronger, she wasn’t a vampire but he for some reason let her take his hand away even though he didn’t want to initially.   
“Vampires are so predictable, feed or attack. Always the same everywhere I go. The last time I was here the city was burning, it was such fun.” She said and ordered a drink.   
“Who are you?”  
“The real question you should be asking is why I am here? Or how did I overpower you or the list goes on and on. Now unless you want several other humans to kill themselves within the next ten minutes, you are going to sit down and listen. I have a deal to make and by the look on your face, you probably want to hear me out.”  
“What kind of a deal?”  
“It’s very simple. I need you to let some people die, call of your vampires on the night watch for these districts,” she said and gave him a map with several districts outlined.”  
“My guys are protecting the witches, if I call them off then I lose my alliance with eh witches. I’m not agreeing to your terms.”  
“Sounds like a personal problem. Anyway, I was hoping we would end up doing this the hard way. I so love the upgrades.” She said with a devilish grin and then turned to marcel and sneered. “Let’s do this again my way.”

Vincent and Davina used their magic to scan the fifth of their locations. Tried as hard as they could they could find no lead.   
“It’s the same like before,” Davina said breaking Vincent’s concentration. “There’s nothing to bring these people together. They didn’t know each other just like the other four dint know each other. There’s nothing that makes them obvious targets except that they all had children. That’s the only common thing they share but we found those children so why is this still happening?”  
For all his smart and logic, Vincent would never have been able to piece it all together without he words of Davina.   
“This is Davina, these people; these witches have nothing in common. Different schools, different families and different covens. That’s it. Don’t you see? These witches are all rom different covens. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”  
“See what?” Davina asked confused.   
“These witches, they are all part of different ovens and that is the thing that connects them. Whoever is doing this is doing the same thing Eva did long ago. They are trying to complete the rite of nines. Don’t you see?   
“But that’s insane, Eva wasn’t able to pull it off and with all the itches on high alert, there is no way the ritual can be complete.”  
“Unless …”   
“The children were all found again Vincent, it means that whoever is doing this would have to start from the beginning.”   
“Unless we are missing something, Davina I think we are forgetting ne important thing.”  
“Like what?”  
“These children, they were found but the loved ones with them when they were kidnapped still remain missing. I mean we thought that they were dead but what if the kids was just a distraction?”  
“You mean what if we spent so much power trying to find the kids but the parents who went missing with them were the real targets and we just assumed they were dead so we never even bothered to look for them.”  
“It’s perfect, we thought them parents were dead, but what if we were wrong.”  
“It would explain why whoever is doing this is still going at it. But that would mean they have six of the families required to complete the ritual.   
Vincent received call and answered it. After he spoke to the other person he looked concerned.   
“That was one of the covens. Whoever is doing this now only needs two more witches, from the garden district. At this rate we don’t be able to make it, we need help.


	10. 1400's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we take a look at the past and return to the present where things are slowly not uraveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok. So i had to wait for hte end of the 4th season before i could post anything because the fourth season has kind of been intervering with my ideas. i mean seriously that ending basically made my entire idea void. However after careful thoguth i found a loophole. (witch humor) and im gong to work around the glitch in my entire story which is actually not that difficult . hope you guys enjoy this or whatever.

1400’s

The rain had come down hard in the last few days, the coven of witches never once complained. The rain, the heat, the cold and the fall of leaves. These were all signs of nature making its way throughout the world and as a firm and powerful coven, they always appreciated the art put on display.   
The elders of the coven had come together; a ritual was to be performed in honour of traditions and the initiation of a member of the coven.  
One of the families of the coven sat along with the elders. Of this family there were three children, the youngest sat with his back straight and attention completely devoted to the happenings of the ritual.   
The young man who lay naked in the middle of the witch circle waited for the pain to come.   
A member of the coven who wished to be committed to the coven was meant to participate in the ritual that granted access to the coven’s collective magic.   
The leading elder stood in the centre of the hut like ritual area.   
“As tradition, we are born into the coven, but not allowed full access until we come of age and choose to devote ourselves. Once the ritual is complete, you will have access to our main magic and as such you are forbidden from joining another.”   
“I agree to the terms,” the coven member said and the leading elder nodded at the other elders. They stood up and took their places at the candles placed around the circle. They began their chant, stirring lighting outside. The magic created static electricity and the youngest family member couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ceremony. It was standard practice for elders to demonstrate their duty to their own kin. One cannot agree to power if one does not understand what that power looks like.   
The ritual continued for three days, bound by the moon and when the last hour arrived the magic finally took hold and the member had been given access to the coven magic.   
Most covens never understood the delicacy of the ritual. It took four moons to complete. The first three months required the member of the coven to be set by himself and alone and daily be asked to guarantee that he is true to the cause of magic. It took three lunar cycles to charge the spell and one final lunar cycle to enable it.   
The coven member stood up, connected to his coven’s magic he breathed in the power and felt stronger in his power than ever before.   
“You are now absolved of all other magical duties to other covens.” The youngest child had not moved from his seat during the entire three days, physical needs had been lost to him.   
The coven leader was about to continue explaining the new rules when the rain suddenly stopped and they only now realised that there was magic in that rain.   
“Here you are,” a woman said walking into the sacred ground; she didn’t reveal most of her features except her face.   
“Who are you?” the coven leader demanded but she paid him no mind and simply examined all of them. Her eyes fell on the youngest child for a brief moment and then back to the coven elder.   
“I ask you again who you are stranger!” he demanded and suddenly found himself victim to magic. The other elders stood up and used their magic on the woman but she was able to counter it. In three days the youngest child thought he felt magic on a different level but this woman had more magic than anything ever before. He did not know who she was or where she came from, but he admired her.   
“I thought this coven was stronger, if this is the magic you have then I was clearly mistaken. Your best is barely even a surface scratch. Is this what has become of this coven? I’ve heard so much and yet the most powerful witches are nothing more than pitiful.”  
“What do you want?” the leader asked meekly. He knew he was no match for this woman.   
“I was told that this coven had a powerful bloodline, it’s what brought me here. But that bloodline is apparently not worth anything at all.”  
“Why do you seek that bloodline?” the mother of the youngest child asked and the stranger immediately knew the truth.   
“I see, you must be of that bloodline,” she estimated but the mother shook her head.   
“I am not. That bloodline was nearly wiped out during a civil conflict.”  
“Nearly?” the stranger said and looked at the children, her eyes rested on the youngest. “I see, you are of different blood than these others. What is your name?  
“Adrian misses.”  
“I can sense magic in you Adrian.”  
“Thank you miss,” he said quietly looking at this wonderful woman.   
“With time and patience you could be a powerful witch. Power is what separates us from everyone else. So I will ask you a favour Adrian. It’s very simple.”  
“Don’t listen to her!” the mother shouted but the stranger used her magic to keep everyone down. She stood straight and magically marked everyone other than herself and Adrian.   
“Adrian, you coven needs you to become powerful. You are the only one who can save them from the curse I placed on all of the elders here. To help you I will give you a gift, a source of power, It is very important that you use this source of power along with your own magic. It will help you save these people. They will help you develop your skills of course unless they want to die from my curse.”  
“I don’t think I can do it,” Adrian said nervously.   
“You're so young I understand. So I will give you time. Now the source of power I give you is not just a gift for your own selfish wants. Your entire coven is allowed to channel it, after all they will have to because it is the key to their survival. You see the curse I cast will link them all together eventually. You need to destroy the link and the curse. That will be your duty to your coven. You and all your children will have to protect it.”  
“What madness is this?” the coven elder said but the stranger used her magic to drag him closer to her and stopped when they were face to face.  
“Children are selfish and greedy but with the right kind of guidance they can be of great use. You will aid this boy develop his magic as best you can and even more. Now listen carefully. The source of magic is unlike anything you’ve ever come across before in your pathetic life. It requires every form of cloaking spell and protection spell you can think of. Your coven is to keep it safe until my return. I’ve marked you with my magic as I have also marked the power source I am entrusting to you. I found your coven with the rain and destroyed your protection spells. You’ve seen the power I wield and I can’t imagine you would want to see what it looks like when I actually do intend to kill my victims.”  
The village elder shuddered at the thought; he knew that his coven would not stand a chance against this witch.  
“I’m glad we came to an understanding. I will leave now, you know my terms.” She said and started walking to the entrance of the hut. She waved her hand and a chest manifested in front of them. “One more thing, you will find that the source has other spells already placed, these are my own. Try not to interfere with them. After all, I am the monster we tell the children about that hides under the covers.”  
The woman left without another word and the magic that held them all down lifted. The village elder along with the others went to the chest and opened it. They all went silent when they saw the power source, the stranger was right; she was a monster. 

The three little witches sat in the attic with their new friend. There was silencing spell that hope had cast, she had learned from Freya how to cast it. Josie and Lizzie were lighting candles and placing them around the attic. Their new friend stood patiently waiting for them to be finished.   
“You girls look like you know what you’re doing,” their friend said with a smile.   
“We’ve had some practice,” hope said with a proud smirk.   
“I remember when I as your age I wouldn’t even have been able to cast any kind of spell this well,” their friend said and let the praise go to their heads.   
“We’re pretty strong,” Josie said and Lizzie rolled her eyes.   
“We aren’t really that strong, hope is the strong one. Her magic is better,” Lizzie admitted.   
“That’s probably not a lie. But you two are powerful too. That’s why I want all three of you to help me,” their friend said with a grin.   
“Why are we helping you again?”  
“I told you, I’m a friend of your mommies. But something happened to me long ago,” she said and Josie intervened.   
“You were turned into a ghost.”  
“That’s right; some bad people turned me into a ghost. But I was able to come back; I wanted to surprise you moms but every time I got close to them I would be pushed away. You see I have my foot in this world and the world where ghosts are. I’m magical but I can’t bring myself back.”  
“So why are you asking us to help you?”  
“My friend is out there trying to help me, but you three have more magic by yourself. She’s trying to get her friends to help her. You see, she gave them a small piece of her magic and now she’s trying to get it back. But the bad guys are fighting her, making it hard for her to get all her power back. She’s so busy she can’t really keep herself safe. When she’s at her full strength she will be like wonder woman.”  
“Like a superhero!” Lizzie said rolling her eyes.  
“More like a super witch. She can help bring me back and I can finally say hi to your moms again. I want it to be a surprise. And can you imagine how shocked they will be that you were able to cast such powerful magic all by yourself, I’m helping of course but this is all you at the end of it all. Won’t it be so much fun?”  
The prospect of impressing their moms was enough to get their full attention.   
“So what are we supposed to do?”  
“You see that map, there’s a part of it that I wasn’t you to cast your spell on. Now Josie and Lizzie, this spell is very special especially for you. Your mommy and daddy haven’t been able to teach you because they aren’t witches like you. I’m going to tell you a secret, this spell is part of your family. I actually don’t know if I should show it to you, it might be too difficult.”  
“No, it won’t be! We can do it!”  
“”Ok, if you’re sure,” their friend said and noticed the look on Hope’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
“You said you needed all three of us, but f this spell is for Josie and Lizzie, why do you need me?”  
“You’re just as important! You see this spell requires an anchor; Josie and Lizzie don’t always have their magic, so I want you to help anchor the spell to the moon. They won’t be able to do it without your help. Unless you want to back out?”  
“No,, I can do it,” the trybrid insisted and looked at her new friend.   
“Ok girls, now you have to pour some salt over this area,” she said and pointed at the map. Lizzie and Josie did as they were instructed. “Hope, you have to bind the spell to the moon, your spell will be different. So let’s practice ladies, repeat after me; Phasmatos…”

Bonnie and Nate sat at a table outside of the small little restaurant where they decided to have lunch.   
“What are you looking for?” Bonnie finally asked when she couldn’t stand Nate’s searching glare any longer.   
“My best friend calls it hunting.”  
“Hunting?”  
“When I’m looking at cute guys. She says I’m hunting for my next target. Don’t you ever look at cute guys?”  
“I mean sure I do,” she said unconvincingly. Nate raised an eyebrow and sighed.   
“Ok, this is how it works. You look for a guy that interests you. I’ll be your wingman. Then you set up the criteria list. You have to remove any past guy from your mind.””  
“Is that part of the criteria?”  
“Sort of, you can’t hold on to past lovers otherwise you won’t be able to move on to future lovers,” Nate said matter of fatly and surprised Bonnie.   
“That was kind of intense, slutty but intense.”  
“Thanks. Now watch, you see that guy sitting with the retro woman?”  
Bonnie looked around until she found them, the woman had short hair styled into braids and a hipster look to her. The guy sitting next to her had dark hair and eyes, his clothes were athletic yet there was something not sporty about the way he presented himself.   
“Ok, so what’s the criteria?” Bonnie asked curiously.   
“Ok, so tall and good looking with a body to go with it. I’m not into overweight guys. He’s friendly and out in public with his mother. He hasn’t taken out his phone at all once which means that he’s invested into whatever he’s doing or he has no friends. He’s genuinely nice so they must have a good relationship. He’s clearly strong physically and in his personality but doesn’t seem cocky.”  
“You can tell all that from just looking at him?”  
“Its other things, you can see a guy with too much confidence will make it apparent. Posture and the way you present yourself to someone like your mother says a great deal about you.”  
“I see what your friend means with hunting. You’re choosing the perfect prey, but you couldn’t have known about all his qualities on your criteria list.”  
“No, I didn’t. My criteria list is usually: tall, good looking and notable personality.”  
“Do you have a preference to specie?”  
“Vampires are usually out of the question.”  
“So you're one of those witches,” Bonnie said casually, she was actually slightly offended that Nate was the kind of person who looked down on witch vampire relationships.   
“Not really, I’ve had a thing with one or ten vampires before, but my coven forbids a relationship like that. It doesn’t help that a vampire killed my mother either. I’m ok with the whole blood thing and whatever, but if I’m with someone, I want to be with them, not their specie.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Werewolves are aggressive, once a month they are off limits. When dating a werewolf you need to be ready for a lot of mood changes and a lot of fights. It’s part of the package. Vampires are dependent on blood, like addicts. When they kill someone it’s not so much the person but the vampiric nature, constant taste of blood when kissing isn’t always great either. When dating a witch is can also be complicated. Witches have covens and some covens have rules. My mom use to date a witch from the Gemini coven until his twin absorbed him. Sounds creepy I know but that’s how it is. Humans are the easiest, but then you can’t involve them with matters of the supernatural.”  
“You’re making it a whole lot more complicated than it is,” Bonnie said drinking from her cup. “I never thought about it like that. For me it was just a matter of feeling right with the person you're with.”  
“I understand that, but when a guy takes a swing at you because of his aggressive gene, or accidently bites your neck open because of bloodlust. Maybe that one time he took your talisman because it was a powerful one to channel from or maybe he died because he saw a vampire. Eventually things become more difficult.”  
“Are you sure you’re not a vampire? The life experience you’ve had sounds way beyond your years,” Bonnie accused and then looked up and smiled. “Him,” she said looking at a tall handsome man with a jawline that cut metal.”  
“The unshaven look ads to that masculinity. He’s cocky so he must be good at something and those biceps. He’s definitely hook up material,” Nate said examining the stud.   
“Just hook up?”  
“Yeah I mean can’t you see what he’s doing? He’s hunting too. I see no ring on his finger and he's at a coffee shop dressed to impress. The fact that his eyes have crossed this table three times means he’s found interest. Basically he’s showing you the package; I know how this kind of guy works. He’s waiting for an opportunity to talk to you because he’s not completely sure what our relationship is. I’m going to get out of the way to give him an opening.”  
“What?”   
“You need to take this opportunity Bonnie, if you don’t go for him then I will.” Nate stood up and took out his phone pretending to answer a call. He walked by the Greek stud and pretended to have a conversation.   
“I know darling I know. He’s so out of your league like it so unbelievable. I mean did you see what she was wearing, so tacky. Who even Wears Gucci and Channel like that?”  
Nate had no idea if any of that made sense. When it came to fashion he simply bought what he liked without caring for labels. He had to make it obvious that he was playing for a different team though so he did the best thing he could have done and faked it completely. He went to the counter and ordered another tea for himself and watched as the Greek stud made his way to Bonnie and started a conversation.   
“Go Bonnie, it’s your birthday. Not really but hey hey!” he joked and waited for them to eventually exchange numbers. It didn’t take that long. Adonis called Bonnie’s number and she answered it and then proceeded to save it. When the Greek god left Nate mad his way back to the table.   
“I’m meeting him for dinner tonight,” she said and saw the expression on the other witch’s face.   
“Did he say dinner or did you?”  
“He did?”  
“Alright, maybe there’s more to him than good looks. If that’s the case then Bonnie Bennett you have struck gold.”  
“Do you always judge guys by appearance? There is a saying about that you know; covers and books and that kind of thing.”  
“I never cared for those kinds of things. When I do eventually fall for someone; that will be the day when I care.”  
“It might be a vampire,” Bonnie said and Nate didn’t immediately disagree like she expected him to. He was smart and she knew it.   
“I know,” he said slowly drinking form his cup while in thought.   
“We don’t always choose who we love, but when we do; we have no other choice than to love them.”  
“Mature words again from you. So tell me about yourself, we haven’t really gotten to talk much outside of magic,” Bonnie said intrigued   
“Honestly, my life has always been like this, when I was young I showed potential for magical ability, my mother was a witch and I was raised in a coven surrounded by other witches. My mother was strict of course, she had so many expectations and I grew up quite skilled in the craft.”  
“What about your father?”  
“He wasn’t really a great dad,” Nate said obviously thinking back on the memory of his father.   
“Was he violent?”  
“No, that would mean he had some kind of strength. He just wasn’t really a good father. He was absent and as a witch not very impressive. My mother called him weak, in character and strength. Then he committed the greatest crime a witch in our coven could commit.”  
“What was that?”  
“He betrayed my mother with a vampire, left our coven and turned into a vampire himself right before he completely left my mother to take care of my by herself. Till death do us part has a whole different result in the world of the supernatural.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” as a witch Bonnie knew the thoughts on vampires and especially witches who turned into vampires. Her mother had been forced to become one so there was no hate, but for a witch to willingly turn was unimaginable, except of course in the case of siphoners.   
“It wasn’t that bad, my mom was able to handle everything without him. When I took on other hobbies like dancing she had no objection, in fact she encouraged it and made sure I was taught professionally but he best. “  
“You’re a dancer?”  
“No, I had to give it up.”  
“Why?”  
“They said I was a great technical dancer and had a lot of promise, but some things not even magic can undo. My knees couldn’t handle some of the training. So instead my mother insisted I become a choreographer, but I’m still a long way from being any good. So I’m basically a judge in most competitions, still learning even though I’ve been at this for what feels like a lifetime.”  
“Is that what brought you here? To new Orleans?”  
“No, the magic they practice here is what I actually had most interest in. You see my mother did so much for me, in this city they have means of returning witches back from the dead.”  
“But you can only return back witches of the ancestors,” Bonnie added.   
“I know, My mother isn’t an ancestor and she would kill me if I consecrated her here to bring her back. She truly disliked ancestral magic practitioners. She said that a witch from New Orleans was limited to the city. Traditional magic is all over the earth, you can practice it anywhere.”  
“So why are you here though?”  
“Resurrection magic is still in this city, the harvest ritual, Davina Claire cast magic as regent to return two original vampires, and the hollow returned Davina Claire. There is magic in this city, I want to study it, figure out how I could bring my mother back.”  
“But there is no other side and without her being an ancestral witch, how are you going to bring her back?”  
“That’s why I’m here, trying to figure out another way. I know that my mother would prefer to be alive than be dead. Especially if it wasn’t a natural death. her integrity would make her restless in the great beyond knowing about death at the hands of a vampire. “  
“How did that happen? Your mother sounds like she was a great witch, how did she die at the hands of a vampire?”  
“A witch can powerful but emotions are still one of our greatest weaknesses. My mother one day came across the vampire rendition of my father and seeing him, feed on a human, she used her magic against him, unaware that his lover was close by. My mother’s neck was broken and I was basically orphaned. “  
“Wow, that’s hard. How are you so fine after all that?”  
“I managed, my coven was very supportive.”  
“What about the vampire and your father?”  
“They fled of course; I suppose they’re always on the e move, feeling scared that my coven is hunting them down no doubt.”  
“I mean I would want revenge too.”  
“I’m not out for revenge that comes later.”  
“That’s hard to believe,” Bonnie insisted. When Damon turned her mother into a vampire, she wanted nothing more than revenge. Eventually she let it go. She and Damon become close and her mother was still alive, but the circumstances were different; Damon was forced into a choice. It was never out of free volition.   
“I have other things that keep me occupied. Magical barriers, witch abductions, crazed ancient original vampires. You know normal stuff.”  
“I wish we get just over all this madness, I’m really looking forward to what could be regards normal in this city. Without a million things do deal with as a witch.”  
“Witch regent,” Nate corrected her and it dawned on Bonnie what she agreed to. She contemplated calling all her friends; she still hadn’t broken the news to Elena or Damon. Then again since they destroyed hell those two had been hard to reach. Damon and Elena started this habit of not really dealing with everyone else. It was like they lived in a world that consisted only of them. They weren’t there for the opening of the school, they didn’t involve themselves much with friends or events. Then again it was a good sign that there hadn’t been any big events until now. Bonnie didn’t really want to involve them in any of this. They deserved to be happy, Bonnie ignored the voice in the back of her head stating that she also deserved a break from all the crazy and had a right to be happy too. Everyone else was happy, that was what made her happy.   
“I’m still not use to being regent. It honestly feels like another day except I can feel the ancestors as they watch over the city. It’s so unreal. I was just a witch before I came here and now I’m ‘thee’ witch, with four harvest girls and elders answering to me and an entire nine witch covens that I am in charge of. It’s surreal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while. not been very motivate honestly. trying to figure out what im doing with this

Damon sat behind the driver seat, he cautioned to all traffic signs as he was no longer immortal and had no choice but to abide by the laws as was at risk if he didn’t. Elena sat next to him, her life as a vampire had been far too brief for her to understand how the changes were truly significant.   
“So how are we going to celebrate Bonnie’ new status as queen of the witches of new Orleans?”  
“We aren’t going to call her the queen of witches for starters,” Elena remarked.   
“Would it be so wrong?”  
“Yes, we going to support bonnie in her decisions, even if a f we don’t agree with them.”  
“I’m going to give that annoying with a piece of my mind. She basically abandoned us to be part of a different family.”  
“Damon, be nice. Bonnie did something of her. After everything she’s done for us why can’t you support her on this?”  
“Because bonnie is my best friend. Especially after Stephan sacrificed himself. I love you Elena gilbert but Bonnie is my best friend, she is the only one who I can to talk to.”  
“You know she used to be my best friend first and what can you talk to bonnie about that you can’t talk to me about?”  
“You re snoring for starters. When I was a vampire with all those senses heightened I thought pack of grizzly bears were attacking the house.”  
“I don’t snore,” Elena said annoyed.   
“Alright fine you don’t believe me, let’s call the one person who won’t lie.” Damon called a number on his phone and after three rings Caroline answered.   
“What do you want Damon?” Caroline asked.   
“Hey Blondie, since you are the widow of my dead brother that makes you family. So answer this question, does Elena snore?”  
“Oh my god Damon, you called me because of Elena’s snoring?”  
“Wait what? Do I snore Caroline?”  
“OH MY GOD Damon! You have me on loudspeaker!?”  
“I don’t snore!” Elena defended.  
“Elena I love you but I’m sorry, you snore. It sounds like lions mating. It’s the scariest thing sound. My mom actually once came in because she thought we were being attacked by animals during our sleepovers. “  
“That explains why your mom would never let me sleep in the same room as her.:”  
“What are you guys doing?”  
Caroline changed the subject.   
“Guess what Barbie; we are on our way for a visit.”  
“That’s not the best idea right now,” Caroline cautioned.   
“Listen, Klaus and us have made our peace. We’re besties now.”  
“No Damon, that’s not what I mean. Things are kind of tough out here in the city. There’s some kind of magical border up, witches are disappearing. Things are out of control.”  
“Oh my god Caroline, are you ok? Are the girls ok?” Elena was concerned.   
“We’re fine. Were on the outskirts of the border spell, but everyone else is and I haven’t been able to get a hold of Klaus or his sister since they entered.”  
“Wait, Barbie Klaus and actual Klaus are together?”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“Correct me if I’m wrong but wasn’t there something about the original vampires not being allowed to…”   
“Allowed to what Damon?” Caroline asked feeling a small hint of de ja vu.   
“It’s the darnest thing, I can’t remember what I was about to say. Maybe if you open the front door we can try remember together like a big happy family.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well, I only called you to confirm Elena’s snoring and to tell you that we are ten minutes away from your gps location.”  
“You have to turn around Damon, you and Elena will be in more danger if you are here than not.”  
“Because neither of us are vampires? Wow, I would have expected that kind of harsh treatment from Alaric, is he rubbing of on you?”  
“Seriously, you two need to go back.”  
“Caroline,” Elena interrupted. “When was the last time you spoke to Matt?”  
“Last week, why?”  
“We haven’t been able to get a hold of him for the last few days and the sheriff’s department have been asking about his whereabouts.”  
“Do you think something happened to him?” Caroline asked.  
“I’m not sure, but I have this feeling that we should be worried.” Elena admitted.   
“You know, I haven’t spoken to Alaric recently. I’ll call him to see what is going on and if he knows something.”  
“How come it feels like we are about to get dragged into another out of control adventure?” Damon complained but Elena didn’t respond. She was thinking about the bigger threat, the fact they were both humans and killable.”  
Caroline waited for them by the front door, the girls were upstairs, they hadn’t been making any noise and she thought it was a good sign. Damon drove into the driveway and parked close by. He got out and embraced Caroline before Elena did, knowing that once they started talking it would never end.   
“I’ll get the bags,” he said and took them out from the trunk.   
“Are you freaking kidding me?” Hayley said seeing their guests. “Klaus is going to pitch a fit if he sees random people showing up left and right.   
“Oh relax,” Damon said carrying the bags. “Tonight we can play charades, talk about our lives, drink some bourbon. It’s going to be a party! If big bad hybrid Klaus doesn’t want us here, then we can easily get a place in the city.”  
“You can’t go into the city supernatural beings are being trapped there!” Hayley objected.   
“Which is a good thing that we are both no longer supernatural.” Damon said with a side grin.   
“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.”  
“Now where are those adorable little siphon sisters?”  
“I told you not to call them that Damon!” Caroline raged.   
“Well they think it’s cute,” Damon gave Caroline a puppy dog pout and she rolled her eyes.   
“The girls are upstairs with Hope, don’t bother them. They’ve been quiet today and well behaved for a long time now…”  
“You mean to tell me that three young powerful witches have not made a sound for the most part f a day? Not a single sound?” As Damon said it both Hayley and Caroline vamp sped up the stairs to the room where the girls were. Caroline opened the door and was pushed back with the magical energy being released.   
Josie and Lizzie were holding hands chanting above a candle and Hope lay on the ground, unconscious.   
“Girls!” Caroline shouted trying to get their attention but the trance they were in was too deep and they didn’t hear her. Hayley pushed through the magic with her hybrid strength and picked Hope up; she touched on of the twins and immediately felt the magic in her getting absorbed.   
“NO!” hope said suddenly waking up and using her magic to put Josie and Lizzie into a sleep. “Not my mom!” it seemed that the use of magic exhausted her and she passed out in Hayley’s arms.   
“Oh my god, what’s going on?” Elena said as she and Damon arrived.  
“They were casting some kind of spell,” Caroline said looking at the room, the candles were still lit but everything else was out of place.   
“Looks like they were casting some serious magic,” Damon said looking at the spells.   
“The last time I saw sage and a silencing spell, was with Esther Mikaelson when she was plotting to kill her family,” Elena said looking at the burning sage.   
“No, she’s dead. In the great beyond or whatever.”  
“I mean it’s not like witches haven’t had this uncanny tendency to come back from the dead; Emily Benet, Questsiyah, Silas-ish, Esther and let’s not forget Bonnie. She must have like a medal by this point, what are we on; three times she’s cheated death?”  
“But every time Esther came back she’s had one goal, to wreak havoc. There has been no sign of her rampage. The witches haven’t even been doing anything against the family either and usually that’s her MO the minute she’s back.”  
“The question we should be asking is who taught them this spell and what is it for, do we have any competitors?” Damon asked while taking out his phone.  
“What are you doing?” Elena asked.   
“This is witchy woo woo, so let’s ask our local witch Bon Bon to provide some answers.   
“We need to get answers out of the girls, when they wake up they are in some serious trouble,” Caroline said looking at the twins.   
“Agreed,” Hayley said looking at Hope in her arms. “Somebody is in some serious trouble. Meanwhile, I’m calling Klaus.”  
“Let’s not bother original hybrid with small things,” Damon said.   
“Trust me; he wants to hear this now rather than…later.”  
“What’s up hybrid mommy?”  
“Do you guys know about a siphoner that Bonnie trapped?”  
“Crazy Kai? Why do you know about him?”  
“Ok, so the thing is…” Hayley began to tell them all about what was happening, including Caroline who up until this point did not know. 

When Freya decided to take a detour and entered the compound she immediately knew something was wrong, she sensed her magical barriers were no longer active and her senses were proven right when she saw the salt circles void of Rebekah and niklaus.   
“Klaus! Rebekah,” she shouted and suddenly found her in the grip of Niklaus, his fangs extended and he was about to tear into her throat when Mikael overpowered him and pushed him against the wall. Rebekah appeared and tried to overpower Mikael but Elijah took her to a separate wall.  
“Sister, you seem out of sorts.” Elijah said but Rebekah threw him of her.   
“Oh come brother, let’s have a little fun.”  
“Aren’t you dead?” Klaus asked Mikael and he also overpowered the other original.   
“Freya, they are stronger than they should be,” Elijah said.   
“Oh come now Elijah, we both know that I’ve always been a little stronger than you,” Rebekah said and the veins beneath her eyes revealed her approaching attack.   
“How did you two break through my spell?”  
“I guess you're not as strong as you thought sister, the salt disappeared by itself. Clearly we are too strong for your petty magic,” Klaus joked and tried to attack her but she pushed him back with magic and gave him an aneurism. Rebekah tried the same and suffered the same fate.   
“That’s where you're wrong brother; my magic has been stronger since I cast that spell that shook the city. Father, brother, keep them down.”  
“What will you be doing?” Elijah asked.   
“If the barrier went down then it means that a witch interfered. The ripper curse is out of control now, we need the witch regent to make haste, I fear that this ripper curse might become a truly bothersome situation.   
Mikael and Elijah waited as Freya called Bonnie. The witch created two new circles while she spoke to bonnie and cast each of her ripper siblings inside the borders of those salt lines again. She waited several moments and then noticed what had been missed before.   
“It would appear that someone didn’t want the two of you in a boundary spell, the ripper curse is feeding from the barrier spells and fuelling your strength. “She nodded at Elijah and Mikael and they each respectively broke the neck of the ones they tried to subdue before.   
“So now what do we do?”  
“We can’t leave them here, the magic will be absorbed,” Freya said thinking about everything going on. “Were going to have to take them with us.”  
“Can’t you simply cast a spell that will keep them down?”  
“No, the magic embedded into the curse will simply absorb it. For now this is the only way.   
“This will be as they say therapeutic,” Mikael said and Freya smirked.  
“This is not the time Father,” Elijah said irritated.   
“We should leave the family feuding for later, for now let’s get to Finn. The sooner I cast the tracking spell to find who brought him back the better.   
“You heard your sister,” Mikael said and picked up Niklaus’ “Its time to reunite with your eldest brother


End file.
